The Relationship Between Master and Pet
by xOooBubblesooOx
Summary: Iason and Riki have a off kind of relationship. Master and pet...with so much more. Though neither of them want to admit to it. Jupiter however, is slowly finding out about Iason's relationship with Riki. What will she do to put an end to it? (For all the readers who have been reading 'Pet' this is the re-written story. Please enjoy.)
1. Chapter 1

It was dark; rather quiet in the room, other then the rustle of chains clinking together, then quietness again. His arms were numb by now. Hanging there for hours on ends without being let free. If he remembered right, he had been hanging there for two days. His mouth and throat were dry from the lack of water, stomach hurting and growling from lack of food. Iason brought him water now and then when he was not busy. Though Riki refused to eat. Iason would turn away and leave him without food. His head hurt from not being able to sleep in an up position that he was in, hopping he would pass out sooner or later. Not knowing how much longer he would hang like this.  
>Then again, it wasn't his say when he would be let down from where he was, it was his masters. The Blonde had the say over everything he did. When he ate, slept, had a cigarette, relieved sexual tension…everything. He hated not having the freedom he use to have. But at heart, he couldn't complain. He had a place to sleep, regular meals, clean water, shelter. Yeah he had shelter, a bed to sleep in, warmish water that turned cold in no time. Meal's were mostly stolen. That was the life on the streets, the life of the slums...something he was use to and had left behind.<br>Riki gave a groan as he tried to pull himself up by the chains that help him suspended where his feet could just barely touch the ground, trying to relieve the stiffness in his arms. By the pain he felt, he could tell that his shoulders could possibly be popped out of place due to his body weight pulling him downward. But this didn't stop him from trying. He had to relieve the numbness somehow, even if it meant pain.

The room lit up as a door slid open, Iason and Katze entered. Iason had a folder in his hand with Riki's name on it. The only time he had that folder was when Riki had really done something wrong. When Jupiter seen fit to have the pet put down for his actions. But somehow Iason was able to talk her out of it and able to keep the mongrel. Though most of the time, Iason though Jupiter was just being rash. Then again, she didn't like Riki.  
>"Let him down." Iason ordered to Katze, sounding annoyed, he was more annoyed with Jupiter then his pet. He made his way over to Riki with Katze.<br>The red head moved to release the cuffs from Riki's wrists, helping to lower Riki to the floor. Riki let out a groan in protest of the movements. Even his legs were numb from not being able to move them much, all that touched the floor was his toes and the pads of the front of his foot; his arms limp by his sides as pain shot threw his shoulders. Proof that they were dislocated. Oh how he wished he could feel the numbness in them again.  
>Iason moved to Riki, he could see the joints in his arms were out of place and sighed, setting the folder aside to taking a hold of his upper arm and popped the joint back into place with a hard pull. Riki cried out and tried to pull from the Blonde's grip and the cause of the pain. But Iason still held his arm. He knew it would be sore for a while and Riki pulling on it only made it worse. But soon after the pain dulled, Iason moved to the other one, pulling it back into place like the first one. Riki let another sound of pain out when his arm was pulled back into place, much like the first, though it soon faded. Riki sighed and moved his arms a little, though the soreness made him wince. But at least he was not hanging anymore.<p>

Iason returned to get the folder before turning to his pet. He stank of sweat, and urine. But for three days, there was no doubt he had wet himself a couple times. There was no one there to take care of Riki wile Iason was away.  
>"Have you learned something, pet?" He took a hand full of Riki's hair and pulled his head back. Riki hissed as his head was pulled back by his hair, glaring up at the other, not saying a word.<br>"Answer me!" Iason snapped though Riki still didn't answer him. Riki looked away, though he couldn't turn his head away due to the grip on his hair. This only angered the Blonde more. He wanted to return the pet to the hanging chains again. But the boy needed food, rest and to bath. Iason threw him forward and moved away from him, making his way toward the door.  
>"Wash up…get dressed and meet me in my office…. You have an hour..." With this, Iason left. Leaving Katze to look after the pet, to be sure Riku freshen up and was with him in that hour.<p>

Katze sighed and moved to get a blanket he had actually brought with them, and set aside when he went to let him down, to wrap around the pets shoulder, helping him stand. If it wasn't for Katze, Riki would not have been able to stand. His legs felt like jello, weak.  
>"This is what you get for breaking rules Riki. You really should have thought about it before you just went and did it. You know pets are forbidden to drink without the master offering it to them. Though how Jupiter found out, I have no idea. Unless the fact Iason had me order them all over again gave her an idea and she called Iason questioning." Katze told him.<br>Riki snorted and rolled his eyes. " I don't give a fuck… I am tired of this. I needed something to relax myself and drinking is my way of relaxing." He growled as he pushed the other away. He did his best to stand on his own, walking away from him to go to the shower room to get a shower and to dress as told. Katze following behind. Placing clothing and a towel on the counter wile Riki showered before leaning against the wall outside. Iason had asked Katze to watch the pet when he wasn't around. He was tired of Riki getting into things when he wasn't around. Jupiter even stated the pet was not to be left alone. Therefore, Iason was ordered to get a caretaker to watch over the pet. After he had put an end to Daryl for his actions, he needed to find another. Something he didn't want to do. Part of Iason wanted to bring back the Eunuch but he would have to have the boy reconstructed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Iason sat in his office looking at the folder on the desk, then to the other six with Riki's name on them. The past two months Riki had gotten himself in trouble six times already and they had been announced to Jupiter, this was the seventh. The usual trouble around the house did not matter, but these ones had been brought to Jupiter's attention.  
>Riki had shattered the glass on the portrait of Jupiter that was in the front lobby of the keep that was on the first floor. Another pet said something about the mongrel and he happens to hear it, causing the pet to be thrown into the glass. The pet was just released from medical care after being reconstructed from all the damage from the glass. Iason having to pay for it as well as getting the portrait fixed. Though he did that because he wanted to.<br>The second was disrespecting another Elite at a meeting they had gone to. Riki's mouth had gotten the best to him and really angered the other Blonde. The choice of words was not wise. Any other pet would have been put down for such language, Riki got lucky.  
>Third was making a show at one of the pet auctions. Iason had given him an order to attend to the fellow masters for the time being and he refused again making comments that should not have been made by a pet, causing Iason to punish him then and there.<br>Fourth was a fight Riki got into at a action/display. Again, one of the other pets said something he didn't like and Riki hit him, some of the other pets to go after him to protect the one who was hit. Starting an all out fight between the mongrel and the pets. Iason had to drag him out by his hair. He was so unhappy with him that night  
>The other two were much like the fourth one. Riki seemed to enjoy causing a ruckus at some event Iason had planned and was invited to.<br>This time, Riki had gotten into the alcohol Iason had in the kitchen of his apartment in the keep. Drinking down all but two bottles. Iason really didn't care about it but Raoul was in the pent house. Iason had to order more of the wines and other drinks he had. Between Jupiter calling and questioning, and Raoul, he was sure Jupiter had found out. Again, He did not care if Riki drank, Jupiter on the other hand, Wasn't to thrilled about it. Jupiter had made the law that pets are to not drink unless their master gave it to them and it could only be a small mount. A normal pet couldn't handle very much alcohol in there system. But with Riki not being a normal pet, he could handle much more. Though with him being a pet, he still had to follow the rules. This was not something he liked. Jupiter was one to press her rules and sense it was broken, Riki was to be punished.

Iason tapped the desk with a finger, still quiet annoyed with the lecture he got over and over again about his pet from Jupiter. Sighing he moved the folder with the others and put them in his desk. "Why does he keep doing this? Don't I treat him well when he does behave? What am I going to have to do to get him to listen to me and not cause such a scene every time I take him out with me?" Iason thought to himself as he sat back in his chair and sighed again. He was starting to get a headache over all this. He rested his head back on the back of the chair, closing his eyes for a bit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a chime that play threw the house, a sign someone was at the front door. Katze had left Riki to answer it, though it was not his duty, he still did so.  
>Katze then open the door to his office open, allowing one of the Academy pet trainer to walked in with what where four Eunuch that were trained and chosen by Iason, our of these, he would decide what one he wanted. The Eunuch were trained to clean the apartments, look after pets, over all, they were to take care of the place and the ones living there. Cooking, cleaning, getting things for their master, administering punishment when requested. Taking care of the pet wile the master is away. And with the master's approval, punishing the pet for certen actions. The Eunuch were rather young looking but were still built well.<br>The Academy trainer put a folder on his desk as Iason open it, looking over the files inside on each of the Eunuch. After looking threw them he pulled one of the files out and handed the other three back to the programmer. "I'll take this one… I just hope he can keep my pet in line when I am not around... If not then, you better train one to be much stronger." He looked to the blue haired Eunuch that he chose and stood, walking to him to check him over.  
>His name Aco. Blue hair and green eyes. Stood to about the middle of Iason's chest and was built much like Riki though slightly smaller. He stood straight and looked ahead while the Blonde looked him over. Though Aco could not hide his over all nervousness. To have been chosen by Iason, he was honored, but he had also heard about the mongrel pet, and feared what was to come for him.<br>Iason nodded to him and the trainer. "I will take him. You are dismissed" With that; the man took the other three Eunuch away, leaving Iason with Aco.  
>The blond sat back at his desk and waved the Eunuch over to him and as told, Aco moved to Iason's side.<br>"I sure hope you can handle him…don't let me down. Or there will be consequences for you as well..." Iason looked to the other papers he had on his desk that he had to look over. Then he also has the computerized programing and grid things he had to look over as well.  
>"Yes Sir." Aco returned and bowed slightly to the Elite. "Is there anything you would like me to do sir?" He seemed eager to do as Iason wanted though hoped it did not have to do with the mongrel. But Iason looked up to him and shook his head, nodding to the chair across the room for him to sit in.<br>"My pet will be here soon, due to his actions, you will keep a very close eyes on him. He is not to leave the penthouse until I say other wise. He does anything he is not suppose to do… you better report it to me as soon as he does it. I am sure you have heard of him threw others as well as what he can do… so you know what's to come." As soon as Iason finished what he was saying, the door open again and Riki and Katze entered. Chatting about something having to do with Katze's work in the black market.  
>Riki had not even see the Eunuch in the corner of the room, though once he was closer to Iason, he happen to catch someone out of the corner of his eyes looking over to the boy. "Who's that?" He raised a brow, eying Aco over.<br>Iason looked up at him and sat back. "This is Aco my new attending servant, and will be keeping an eye on you while I am away, he will be taking care of thing here that Daryl use to do and notifying me if anything goes wrong. I am giving him control of the ring, Riki. But he is to only use it if you get too out of hand and I can't get here fast enough. But either way, you will be punished once I do get here." He told the pet. He pulled a remote from the desk, it was linked to Riki's ring.  
>Riki snorted and rolled his eyes. " I don't need someone to watch me… I'm not some animal that needs to be watched over." He waved his hand like waving off the subject.<br>"Then stop acting like one!" Iason snapped causing the keeper to jump.  
>Riki glared at him for a moment before looking away to something else, he knew if he argued with him further, he was bound to be punished in front of the Eunuch.<br>Katze shook his head and turned to return to what he was doing before Iason had called for him. Leaving the three to it. This was bound to be amusing.  
>Riki moved to sit in his usual chair next to the desk, his chin resting on his palm. He stay quiet, though he did not hide his boredom, Iason taking note of it.<br>"Aco, I am sure the laundry needs to be done. Get to it. Once you get that done you can go to room seven. That will be your room. I will call you if you are needed. You know what you need to do daily, so I leave it to you. Also, keep an eye out of untold command, I should not have to tell you to get everything or do everything." Iason looked to Aco. Aco nodded, bowing to the Elite.  
>"Yes. Master" With that, he vanished to get to work.<br>Riki watched him leave then looked to Iason. He was about to say something, until Iason cut him off.  
>"Are you hungry?" Iason asked him, Riki blinked at him dumbfounded, but nodded. Riki's stomach growled soon after, making Iason chuckle. He stood, smiling to his pet and waving for him to follow, Riki not protesting as he followed behind.<br>Usually, he would call on Aco to get Riki something to eat, but Iason wanted to get it himself.  
>"Lets get you something to eat." Iason moved out of his office with Riki behind him. Going to the kitchen to find the mongrel pet something to eat. There Riki seemed to hop up onto the counter top by the stove, his feet swinging, though careful not to kick the cabinets underneath him. Iason moved around, getting a few things from the fridge. He chuckled when he hear Riki's stomach growl again.<br>"Maybe next time you will be smarter about what you do. If It was not for Raoul being here and the fact you drank all but two bottles, I would have left you to sleep it off." Iason moved to set a plate before his pet. There were a variety of fruit on the play for Riki. Ones that should fill him without him actually eating a lot.  
>Iason did not mind him sitting on the counter, though if Aco was there, he would expect Riki not to. When it was just the two of them, he allow Riki to still tap into his mongrel ways. After all, that was one of the things that attracted him to the pet.<br>Riki didn't hesitate to dig in. He was so hungry. Popping a couple pieces of fruit into his mouth at a time. Savoring the taste of the chunks, but at the same time, wanting to get rid of the hungry feeling he had. He felt so staved. Then again, he had not eaten in two days.  
>Iason leaned against the counter next to him.<br>"Riki… Why do you continue this?"  
>"Do what?" Riki looked to Iason confused, a mouth full of apple.<br>Iason blinked at him a moment before shaking his head. "Swallow your food...I have seven files in my office…. Seven things you have done in the past two months. Are you trying to make me look bad? Why are you doing this, Riki?" Iason folded his hands over his chest, turning to face Riki completely again.  
>Riki said nothing and looked to him. He really didn't know why he was acting out like he was. Other times he just brushed things off or listens when around others. But something the last two months had him wanting to cause trouble. The mongrel in him was not wanting to make it seem like he was tamed.<br>"I don't know." Riki seemed to look away, like he was lost. He just couldn't help it. From the time he was a child and grew into an adult, he had always caused trouble.  
>Iason sighed and moved in between Riki's legs, tipping the pets head to him by his chin. He leaned in until their faces were inches apart.<br>"Something has gotten into you the last two months. It needs to stop. Or whatever it is, I will beat it out of you... " Iason narrow his blue eyes at teh pet.  
>Riki smirked almost daring him. "Sounds fun." He enjoyed toying with Iason's threats like they were idle.<br>Iason raised a brow and leaned to touch his lips to the pet's lips, though it wasn't returned. It never was unless the pet was out of it or lost in pleasure when Iason was breaking the rules of no contact with pets.


	2. Chapter 2

Riki felt the others lips against his own. Despite the coldness his master sometimes showed him, he was gentle with him as well. As much as he really wanted to give in to the kiss at the same time he didn't dare to. To him that was like giving in to being the Blonde's pet. The one thing he was not going to do. He wasn't going to give in to him that easy. Though he had been there for about four years now he still wasn't going to give in with what this man wanted, he would put up a fight, see how long it would take before he really pissed off the Elite before the man truly tried to break him. Riki's feelings for the blond made it hard for him even. His ego and pride arguing with his heart and emotions.  
>Iason pulled back and looked at him, a small smile on his lips. running a gloved hand down Riki's cheek to his neck, then down his chest. Riki said nothing to him, nor did he react, though inside, he was holding back a shiver.<br>"Come with me…" He grabbed Riki by the arm rather rough and pulled him toward his own room. There had ban many times Iason dragged him away to the master bedroom. Riki had gone along, fully knowing what was coming.  
>Aco had just dropped off Iason's clean clothes when the two entered, looking to them. With the way Iason had a hold of Riki's arm, he thought Riki had done something to anger the blonde master again. Aco sighed and shook his head before moving to leave the room, shutting the door behind him as he went out. He leaned again the outside of the door listening for the pet's cry of pain. He was eager to hear the pain of the pet, though that was not what he had heard.<br>Iason watched Aco leave and looked to Riki who seem to be looking around the room. Riki liked Iason's room better then his own. All his room has was his bed, a stand, and a dresser. Iason's room had a huge bed. Despite what happen in that bed that shouldn't, he always found it comfortable. He enjoyed sleeping in it was not much else that could be seen in the room. IT was rather dark other then the dim light that hung over the bed. You could just make out a dresser in the corner, maybe a few stands. You could just barely see the light reflect a mirror that hung on the far wall and a door that he had no idea where it led to. But that was about it. He was sure that maybe he had a big master closet where his clothes went. With the clothes he seen Iason in, they had to have been hung or they would wrinkle and not look as good. He was sure Iason's room was like a normal room.  
>"Is there something on your mind?" Iason moved behind Riki, wrapping his arms around the smaller males hips and pulling him close. Riki leaned against him without realizing it as he shook his head. "No…. Not really." At this Iason smiled some as he felt Riki lean into his hold, his arms wrapping tighter around him, even resting his head on his shoulder. It was not long after that Riki realized he was leaning into it but what was the sense in pulling away, so he stay as he was. After being in that room in the dark so long he felt cold and the warmth of the others body was nice, though he wouldn't admit it. The blond turned Riki to face him, his arms still tight around him, holding him to his body. Leaning close, he press his lips to the pets once more. His eyes closed slightly, not fully, still looking at Riki, wanting to see if Riki would give into their kiss this some. Riki sighed some at the kiss and moved his hands to the others chest to push him away tipping his head away from the kiss. This was usually how things started out with them, though soon, the mongrel would give into Iason.<br>Iason narrow his eyes at the resistance, despite it happening every time moments like this came up. The pet would fight him but not in a rough way. He would only push away or try to pull away from him. Iason kind of liked it because he could tell that Riki wasn't fully denying it; he would still let Iason get what he wanted in the end anyway, despite fighting it. By the end of the night, Riki would come to enjoy being under Iason's touch.  
>He moved his hands to take a hold of the others wrists and moved them behind his back, still holding him close. "Stop fighting me Riki, you know how this will end." Iason whispered in a soft tone, moved to nip at Riki's neck. Biting him harder time to time but not leaving marks on it. Last thing he needed was someone spotting the marks, piecing it together, and telling Jupiter. Iason would lose Riki for sure. Though it was so tempting to leave marks on the bronze skin, though he could always leave them where no one could see, in places the pet attire would cover.<br>"I don't want to…." Riki kind of tilting his head up and shivered at the nips and bites. He hated how weak his body was to the blonde, how it always betray him at times like this. Though his hands were held behind his back, he still pushed on the other with his own chest, like he was trying to push the male away.  
>"You never want to, or at least you say that every time, despite how much you seem to enjoy it." Iason smirked, knowing Riki always enjoy it due to the sounds the man made in the past times they have had sex together. Iason's skillful touch, thrusts and all together sensation, How could Riki not enjoy it? When pushed on, he never let go, holding Riki where he was, close to his own form.<br>Riki said nothing, only growled some. Though it wouldn't make Iason back off He smirked moving to hold the hands behind his back with one hand, using the other pull the pet's top off, and down his arms, he would tie the shirt in a way that it would hold Riki's hands there, allowing Iason to use both hands fully. Riki pulled and tugged on the fabric, but Iason tied it just right. Iason moved them to caresses the newly exposed skin. His finger moving over each dip that outlined the mongrel's muscles. Over each curve of his upper body, causing shivers to roll threw the body in his hands. He run the pad of his thumb over the sensitive nipples, feeling the body shudder under his touch. Riki tried not to let that shiver roll threw him as hard as he could, but it didn't work. His breath was even betraying him as it quicken. With the hands on his torso, it gave Riki a chance to try and dart away, though his moments were not fast, Iason was able to grab him soon after, pulling him back into his touch.  
>" If you run, I will punish you." Iason whispered against his lips, Riki pulled as if trying to get out of his hold, thought it was still not much of a fight.<br>Iason smirked at him before moving his lips back to the mongrel pet's neck and down his shoulders and chest, nipping and biting him once again, Riki no longer pulled away, shuddering at the feeling of the mouth on him. It felt good, though he would not let a sound pass his lips. Riki gasped and jumped when Iason bit down hard on the spot just under the pectoral muscle on the right side. The ties on his hands loosen after a little, falling from his wrists, though his hands moved to grab the blond hair, pushing. Though the pushing could be taken one of two ways. Either Riki could be pushing him to go lower, or pushing him to get him away. Iason chuckled, taking it as a push to move lower and moved lower on the pet, his eyes looking up at him as he nipped down his stomach.  
>Riki's head tipped back some as he felt his master go lower on his stomach and bite along the pants line. His hands tugging on the blonde locks that were laced threw his fingers, causing Iason to only bite harder on the flesh. Hard enough to where the bite would leave a mark. Iason stopped and looked up at him, seeing Riki's chest rise and fall with a light pants. His eyes closed and head still tilted back some. Iason smirked and moved to stand pushing his pet back to the large bed. Until Riki fell onto it, climbing onto him, nipping at his chest once more before going up to his neck. His hands exploring his torso again. He loved the feeling of the pets skin, the way the muscles rippled under his touch.<br>"Stop…"  
>"Do you really want me to stop now?" He moved a knee between the smaller males legs and press it against the crotch of the black pants Riki had on, causing him to groan. "Here seems to not be agreeing with your words, Riki. I don't believe you want me to stop." He used the other knee to spread his pet's legs more. Riki bit his lip as the knee was ground against him, arching slightly.<br>"Please…."  
>Iason chuckled and pulled his knee away, moving to pull the pet's pants off his body, leaving him naked on the crimson sheets below him. He eyed over the pet and smirked. He loved seeing the pet's body. Who wouldn't? The pet was well formed, toned and the color of his skin was perfect. Despite the scars he had, he still looked good. Though even the scars on the mongrel were appealing. They added to the lust Iason had for the pet. Riki shivered at the cool air when it touched him, now wanting the warmth of the one over him. He open his eyes looking up at him before giving and unexpected whine, his hands moving up the arms that rested on the bed beside him, moving up his arms to his shoulders. Knocking some of the blond hair from his back to fall around his form.<br>Iason smirked at the whine, the touch of his pet, knowing his pet was finally getting lost in it. It was time for them both to enjoy their time together, he leaned down to kiss him again, this time, Riki returned the kiss, though it was just a small one, Iason had not wanted to explore the pet's mouth just yet.  
>Riki's eyes widen when he realized what he did, turning his face away from the Elite. His hands even dropped down onto the bed. He couldn't believe he had given in just a little, but what was he to do, it felt so good.<br>Iason moved to stand and undress, leaving his pet on the bed alone for a moment. Though his eyes did not turn away. If Riki tried to run, he would be able to go after him. Then again, he knew Riki would not go far, Aco would see him. Riki glanced back to Iason when he moved off the bed, idly watching him. He hated to admit it, but the Blonde's body was toned well. Riki rather liked the way he was built. Seeing the blonde naked was arousing. Iason moved back to the mongrel and smiled to him, only for Riki to turn his head away, as well as starting to turn his body away. Though Iason only pushed him back down onto the bed, taking his lips again, this time, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste Riki. Though Riki fought the kiss once again, his hands moving to push him away, only for them to be grabbed and forced above his head. He winced due to the pain in his shoulder from before They ached, it hurt. Though the pain did not stay long. Iason held both hands with one hand and moved the other hand down the pet's chest, stomach, hips, and between his legs to cup his groin. Riki gasped against the lips over his when Iason wrapped his hands around his member and stroked him. His hips slightly lifted into it, groaning.  
>The Elite deepen the kiss, this time, it was returned, Riki's tongue touched Iason's lip. This was a sign that Riki was finally starting to get lost in the pleasure and was giving into it. Iason smirked, parting his lips, though his own tongue met Riki's half way, taking over the kiss, pushing forth to taste the inside of his pet's mouth.<br>Iason continued to stroke his pet, his thumb moving over the tip to collecting the pre-cum that had already leaked from the slit, rubbing it around the head. Riki turned his head away to let out a small moan as Iason's hand picked up its pace, his eyes closing tight.  
>"That's it, My pet, give into my touch." He whispered, smiling down at his pet. He his hand away after a few more strokes, down over the sensitive orbs, rubbing them gently before moving lower to the entrance to his body. He ran the tip of his finger over the hole, though had not pushed his fingers into him. Riki gasped and arched away from it, but the Blonde's hand only moved with him, pushing a finger into the pet. Riki's hips shifted away still, tensing before relaxing back on the bed, Iason's finger still moving slightly in him, adding another soon after. Riki arched up off the bed again, letting out a wine from the discomfort. Iason moved them around a bit, Riki wincing a little at it, pulling his hips up to get away from it, though Iason only pushed him back down into the bed. It had been a while sense they have slept together. Iason had been busy and due to Riki not behaving, Riki spent most of the time being punished instead. The blond understood Riki's pain and discomfort, so he took his time. Iason continued to move his fingers a moment longer before pulling them out, shifting between his legs again, pushing them up, and out some so he could get to him better, he positioned himself though had not pushed into him just yet, allowing the head to set against the entrance. Riki moved his hands to try and push Iason off him once more when he felt the blonde enter him. He arched away from him, trying to push the blond out, only for Iason to pushed deeper into him. Riki's body shook and he held his breath, it hurt. Iason was large, it was painful to feel him sink in deeper and deeper.<br>"Relax, Riki." Iason whispered as he kissed Riki lightly on the lips. "You should know this by now, if you tense up, its only going to hurt." He nipped his chin lightly. Riki shook his head but let the breath out and tried to relax his body. He open his eyes to look at Iason his hands moving from his chest to wrap around his masters shoulders, his fingers tangling in the hair at the bottom of Iason's neck, it was another sign that he was giving into Iason. His fingers tugged at the strands at the bottom of the blonds neck. Iason tipped his head back as his hair was pulled, he smirked before starting to move within his pet once again, moving Riki's legs as if telling the pet to wrap them around him. Riki gasped as he started to move, his legs wrapping around Iason's back as he arched into his movement.  
>"Iason….."<br>"Yes, Riki?" Iason asked in return as he kept moving, his hand setting on Riki's hip, the other laying next to Riki's head to keep his upper body off him, just to get a better look at his pet, as well as assisting his movements.  
>"Hurry up… get it over with"<br>"Do you really want me to just make is quick, or would you rather I go slow and tease you?" The Blonde smirked down at the mongrel as he slowed his movement within the smaller male, He enjoyed teasing Riki, knowing that it was not slow that Riki wanted. The pet always seemed to enjoy when Iason picked up his pace, and his thrusts were harder. Riki groaned and pushed his chest against him, growling a little after. Though he did not reply. Iason smirked and slammed into his pet hard, receiving a gasp from Riki. He was almost tempted to slow again, but instead he kept at a quick, hard pace, just to hear the sounds Riki made. Though it was not going to be easy, he had to work them out. Thrusting hard into his pet, fast, enough to make the bed move.

Aco was shocked to hear the sounds he heard coming from Iason's room. He stared at the door surprised. Iason was the top Elite, Head of the Syndicate and yet he was breaking the rules and having sexual relations pet. He looked around some before leaving. This was something he had to report to Jupiter. Though he may end up being punished himself by Iason for leaving, but he was not one to keep things from Jupiter when he came across it. He made his way to a terminal that was used to report to Jupiter, though only Iason could ever see her. Sitting, Aco started to type away at the terminal, reporting Iason and Riki  
>"Ma'am, please forgive me for bothering you at this time, but there is something you need to know. Your top Elite, Iason is breaking rules…. He is sleeping with his pet, Riki. I could tell by the sounds I heard that this was no punishment, nor was it him ordering Riki to pleasure himself. I know these sounds. I have seen this before and I know the Master and pet were both terminated for the actions. But with this being Iason, I am not sure of your actions, nor is it my say, but I did not want this going on behind your back."<br>With the message send, he set back, waiting. The screen just blinked a few times before the terminal sparked. Aco jumped up before whining. When something in the tower sparked it usually meant Jupiter was unhappy. Aco would return to Iason's penthouse and wait.

Riki arched against Iason, as he moaned loud, his nails digging into the blonde's shoulders as he came between them about fourth, this making Iason's second release within him, feeling him pulse again. It felt so good to feel the other inside him, though he would never state that. Iason groaned against Riki's neck with his release, the tightness around him could have taken his breath away like the first time he had the pet. Riki had not been this tight sense then.  
>Riki relaxed and lay back on the bed panting, his hands dropping to his sides. He rolled his head to the side, keeping his eyes closed as he worked on catching his breath. Coming down from the high of his release. Iason looked down at him and smiled some. Leaning down be turned the pet's head to face him and took his lips once again, this time Riki seem to return it again, the pleasure still coursing threw his body, though slowly dulling to leave Riki relaxed. When Iason pulled back from the kiss, they looked to one another. Blue eyes looking into the dark ones.<br>"Now that wasn't so bad now was it, my pet." Iason asked as he moved a hand to run threw Riki's hair and down to cup his cheek. Riki turned his head away and groaned some as he shifted his hips still feeling Iason inside him, not answering the question. Part of him wanted Iason to pull out, but the other part wanted his Iason to stay where he was. As much as he would not admit to it, he loved being joined with is master.  
>Iason chuckled and moved to pull out of the smaller form and moved to lie next to him, pulling Riki to his chest. Riki having let a groan of protest leave his lips when he felt him pull out, but moved regardless. Laying his head against the blonde's chest he sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against the warmth, allowing sleep to start to take over him. He felt Iason's arms tighten around him, hands rubbing his back gently.<br>"Sleep my pet, I know you are tired." Iason kissed the black hair on his head as Riki shifted some before slowly falling asleep on him. Iason soon following not too long behind.

They both slept until the whole room light up as bright as it could. Waking the two from their slumber. Riki looked up to Iason who seemed to be confused about it, though he had an idea on what was going on.  
>"What is it?" Riki asked as Iason pushed the pet aside to lay in the bed, moving to stand and dress. He was lost on why she had turned all the lighting on in his room, or even why she called on him like this.<p>

"Jupiter….."


	3. Chapter 3

The room light up brighter before dimming, Iason growled some as he moved to get up. He wanted to relax now but it seemed Jupiter was not about to let it happen. He knew something was up. His room never light up that bright and only Jupiter could do that without touching the light switch in the room. Moving to get dressed he turned to Riki.  
>"Sleep…. I will see what Jupiter wants." He moved to the door, looking back to him once again and smiling before disappearing out of the room to make his way toward the floor to find jumpiter. Riki lay back on the bed, pulling Iason's pillow to his chest and frowned. Jupiter had to know what had just happen. Why else would she call on Iason at a time like this, or even after what had happen, happen.<br>"Took her long enough to find out…." He snorted, burying his face in the others pillow and inhaling before relaxing there. He loved the smell of the blonde, though he wouldn't tell him this. He slowly started to drift to sleep again, waiting for Iason to return.

Iason went to the top floor, entering Jupiter's room and sitting in his normal chair. He eyed the screen before him, seeing the message Aco sent to Jupiter. It was clear that it was infact his relations with his pet was the reason he was called on.  
>"Iason… You understand why you are here, right?" Jupiter spoke to him. Iason shrugged and eyed the screen again. "I have a feeling."<br>"Aco had come to me saying you are sleeping with your pet. The sounds he hear coming from your room made this obvious that you had your hands on your pet when they shouldn't be. Iason, what do you have to say about this. Explain yourself." Jupiter shifted some on he platform. Iason sighed, his mind wandered on what to tell Jupiter to get himself out of this one. Once it hit him he smirked.  
>"I will not deny having my hands on him. Yes, I did have my hands on my pet. But I did not sleep with him. I was getting him ready for the next show I will be planning. Training him now will get him ready for it." Iason said to her, though it wasn't true, though now he would have to set up a show to make it more believeable.<br>"Next show? What are you preparing for the next show?" Jupiter shifted again; interested in the next party Iason was planning. She always enjoyed watching Iason's parties. Iason smirked.  
>"The next show will test the stamina of pets in the hands of another pet. You see, when a pet touched itself it can control when it wants to cum or not on its own. But the hands of another, the other has the control and if the one who doesn't have the control it will fight to hold it in. I want to get pets together to test one another as a show to the fellow masters. I think they would like to see how their pets could hold out in the hands of others. See whose pet can hold out longer and what pet needs more work on holding it in. I think it would be interesting to see what masters are actually working with their pets and that use them for sexual entertainment."<br>Jupiter nodded. "So you put your hands on your pet to test his stamina?"  
>"To see how long he can last when it's not his own hands. I wasn't trying to break any rules, only getting him ready for a show. You made no law against touching a pet to prep him for a show." Iason smirked. "And I had no attendent to do so sense Daryl was terminated.<br>"You are right, Iason. I didn't make a law against touching a pet to prepare him for a show. Just no sex of any other sorts, I said nothing about hands. Though Iason, usually it leads to other things, do be careful."  
>Iason nodded and moved to get up, bowing to her before turning to leave. He would find Aco, the attendent was to be punished.<p>

Riki shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his stomach, his arms wrapped around Iason's pillow, face still buried into the pillow still, he was far too comfortable to actually fully wake up.  
>Iason entered and smiled when he seen Riki wrapped around his pillow. He stood there a moment to look him over. Loving the site of him like this. Riki lay naked, exposted to the eyes. The blanket having fallen off him and onto the floor. Walking to his bed, Iason sat next to him and pet his head lightly a few times. Riki shifted at the touch before opening his eyes to look up at him rather sleepy look. He stay like he was on the pillow, yawning a little before closing his eyes again?<br>"So?" He raised a brow at him, wondering what Iason and Jupiter spoke about.  
>"It seems Aco told Jupiter we slept together. Luckily I was able to come up with something to tell her that wouldn't get us in trouble." Iason moved to strip from his clothing to return to bed with his pet. Riki moved back to his side of the bed, watching him strip once again. "So what did you tell her?... If I dare to ask."<br>"That I was preparing you for a show….. But now what I have told her this, I really have to plan a show….. With you in it…." Iason climbed back into the bed and pulled Riki close to him. But Riki pushed away and glared at him.  
>"You know I hate being part of them damn shows!"<br>Iason nodded and sighed, pulling his pet back in and holding him close. "Forgive me Riki but I have to now. If I don't, she won't believe me and we will both have to deal with a bad outcome. I will lose you and more likely be reset to not remember you. I don't want that."  
>Riki only glared at him and pushed away from him, surprisingly Iason just let him go. Rolling over so that his back to was Iason. Arms crossed against his chest. He hated going to the showes, though he hated being part of them even more. Having everyone's eyes on him. Being on display. Iason sighed and moved to lay behind him, pulling him close again thought his pet's back was to his chest. He smirked some.<br>"What is it I have to do?"  
>"Well, not just you but the other pets as well. All the pets will have their stamina tested in the hands of another pet. I told Jupiter I was testing yours with my own hands. Now I really will be testing and strengthening your stamina. I won't look bad for your weak stamina."<br>Riki huffed before looking back at him.  
>"It's not weak…."<br>Iason chuckled and kissed him quickly. "I will be the boss of that, Riki."  
>"Whatever."<br>"Get some sleep, my pet. Your training starts tomorrow." With this Iason kissed the back of the mongrel's neck before nuzzling it and resting into it. Closing his eyes as he held his pet close. He soon drited to sleep. Riki lay there, frowning some, this was totaly going to suck. He had good stamina when it came to holding back from cumming, but in the hands of he blond, not so much. How was he going to be able to do so so long as Iason is the one touching him. Sighing, Riki followed behind him, falling back to sleep in the blonde's arms.

The next morning started with Iason waking early. He got up and dressed, going to get himself something to eat and bringing back Riki something to eat when he woke. He set it on the stand close to the bed with a cover to keep it warm. Then went to his office to actually plan the party and show.  
>Sighing, he looked over the list of the other masters and Elites. He would have to put in calls to each one of them to inform them of the party. That was the easy part. Just sending out a recorded voice message to each one, inviting them to come and welcoming them to put up their pets for the show if they wanted. They would call back about putting their pets up for show, that way he knew how many were to be on the stage. How many to let out at a time so it wasn't over crowded and so the pets were paired off evenly. He had to tell them what was going to happen this show and to prepare their pets for it. Even telling them that this minor hand contact with their pets was allowed, having Jupiter's ok. What the pets would wear was up to them as long as it was not completely covering, like the others shows that were held.<br>After sending out the message he had to plan the food and drinks for the party. The arrangement of tables and decorations, find a day that the auctions were not taking place and when the stadium would be free. Food and drinks would be as normal. A dinner for the masters and even something for the pets that were not taking part in the show. The pets that would take part in the show would eat before it. Drinks, the masters would get their usual wine. A choice of any flavor. The pets would get water or any non-alcoholic drink for the night. Unless their masters offered them some of their wine, it has allowed as long as it wasn't a lot. Table arrangements would go as they did before. Letting them sit where they wanted. But as always, there was the one assigned table for the Elites, in the front of the rest, next to the stage that stretched around the middle of the room, the best view of the stage in the whole stadium. Then there were the balconies, the second best place to be to see the stage. There were two sets, the upper and lower. He would have to wait for calls from others for them to ask to reserve the balconies for their group. The balconies were more for a privet group that wanted to close themselves off from others. Each balcony room was closed off from the other rooms and the main floor. A crowd that would rather keep to themselves then mingle during the shows. There was nothing wrong with this as long as they mingled before and after the shows. There were only 20 rooms in all so they had to call Iason as soon as they could to get a room reserved for them.  
>Looking over the calendar on his desk, he had seen that the following month had only six days in the first week that were not open, He as busy those days anyway . So, the last free day of that week, Saturday, he would book it. Calling the stadium, he set up that day to be the day for the party, also writing this down on the calendar so he would remember this. Making it one busy week. That week it would he hard to work with Riki or even get some time with him. Looking back to the things he needed to do to plan the party all he had left was to get Riki ready for it. This was going to be the hardest part of it. Riki hated anything that had to do with the parties, even preparing for the ones he was taking part in. Though there wasn't many that Riki did take part in. Normally the pet would just be by Iason's side, this didn't bother Riki much. But this time he had to take part in the show, he knew Riki would put up quite a fight for the next month of getting him ready. Once he was finished with preparing the party he went over some of his other papers that he needed to sign and read over for other things. As well as a few things that needed to be done on the terminal that was in the left side of his desk. He also called Aco in to get Riki ready to start his training. He gave the blue haired keeper about a half an hour to get him ready before he came to the training room to get started.<p>

Rkki had woken and eaten what Iason had brought him. But didn't move from his masters bed. If he had his say he wouldn't ever leave the bed. But he knew Iason would want him to get up and start his own day. Sadly, Iason's plan for Riki was to start training him today for the show. Getting up he dressed, stretching, he eyed the door as Aco entered, raising a brow at him.  
>"Sir Riki, I have come to get you to take you to get you ready for your training." Aco said as he moved to pick up the empty food tray and set it on the stand to take care of after Iason dismissed him from the training room<br>The mongrel pet only snorted and watched him. Oh how he wanted to kick the attentent in the face for what he had done. But he didn't instead he turned away.  
>"I know, you don't want to, but you have to. I doubt you want to be punished for not listening to Master Iason. I sure don't want to be for not getting you ready like I was ordered." Aco moved to Riki and smiled to him.<br>Riki made a face at him, he was so close to telling him he was going to he punished anyway, but held his tongue before nodding. "Lets get this day over with then…."  
>Aco chuckled and led the pet out of the Blonde's room and to another. The room looked very familiar to Riki. It was the one Iason always took him to, to train him or punish him. He had been in this room for the two days the day before. He hated this room. He was in it more when he was punished then he was being trained. All the more reason to hate it. Though he had been punished in many places in the pent house. Aco moved to a set of chains that were in the middle of the floor, he looked at them before moving to the wall and pulling on a lever that lower them to touch the floor, waving Riki over. Though when Riki seen them, he didn't move. Just eyed what was the second thing he hated in this place. Something he always found himself in when he did something wrong and in half the time he was being trained. He hated chains. Oh he hated them with a passion. He wanted so badly to take them and wrap them around Aco's throat. But Then again, the punishment for killing and attentent may actually get him terminated.<br>"Come now Sir Riki, please don't fight it, I would hate to force you into them." Aco sighed and waved him over again. He knew Riki hated them but he was only doing what Iason asked. Riki moved, glaring at the attenedent. Aco turned Riki to face the middle of the room, latching one set of cuffs to his wrists, and another to his ankles. A larger cuff was placed around his lower chest and upper stomach. Another set around his thighs and upper arms.  
>"These will keep your limbs from being pulled out of place when you are lifted off the ground by the other chains." Aco explained as he touched the one around his chest and stomach, the ones around his upper arms and thighs. Then he made sure all the cuffs were locked in place so when he was raised, he wouldn't fall out of them. Riki pulled on the chains some, pulling on the cuffs to test them.<br>"Lifted off the ground?!" Riki stared at him; he didn't like the idea of being lifted off the ground at all by chains. Last time that happen, he had been there for two days.  
>"Yes, Iason requested for you to be suspended in the air for your training. He said it would be easier for him to get to you without you fighting him."<br>"Oh joy…." He snorted before crossing his arms. He then looked over the chains and cuffs around him. Aco chuckled then turned to see Iason enter the room, bowing to him.  
>"Master Iason, the pet is ready. All the cuffs are in place and latched.<br>Iason sat in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, between his eyes. After looking at the screen for the last few hours and everything else he had to take care of, his head was starting to hurt. But his day was not done, he still have training to take care of  
>"Good. Lift him from the ground then go get me something to rid of this headache so I can focus on his training." He ordered as he looked at the two.<br>Aco nodded and pulled the lever as ordered. Riki's feet seemed to sweep out from under him backwards as the chains around his ankles and legs pulled first. If it weren't for the ones around his arms, and around his chest and stomach, he would have gone face first into the floor. With the way the chains had him hung, he was at a 40° angle from the floor, leaning forward, his feet closest to the floor by about a foot. Now he could see what Aco meant when he said about the other five cuffs keeping his limbs from being pulled out of place. Aco then left the two for a moment to get the pain medicine and a glass of wine for the blonde master. Offering an Opiate to kill the pain and his wine on his return. Iason popped the pain killer into his mouth and downed the glass of wine before sitting there a moment to relax, waving Aco away.  
>"Hate me if you wish, but this was the easiest way to get you to keep from fighting me. You wont be able to move your legs or arms much, making it easier for me to do as I wish to ready you for next month." Iason looked up to his loving pet, eying his naked form. Though the look on his face show Riki's unhappyness. He stood an moved to Riki, moving a hand to touch his cheek before leaning in to place a kiss to Riki's lips.<br>The pet said nothing and only glared at him, tempted to bite his master's lip when he was kissed. He tried to move his arms and legs some, but the chains held him in place, he only had a little movement, though most he could do was swing. He growled some at this, causing Iason to chuckle at look on Riki's face amused him but he knew it would be gone soon.  
>"First, I want to see how long you can actually go without holding it in. You are free to release when you feel the need to." Iason said as he pulled off his white gloves and set them with the glass of wine, rolling up his sleeves so Riki wouldn't stain them. Riki snorted and looked away from him. At the moment he really didn't want the Blonde to touch him. He was pissed at him for telling Jupiter what he did and now being in this situation all because of it.<br>Iason moved to his pet and kissed him again. The look in Iason's eyes showed that Iason was going to have fun with this. He always enjoyed getting his pets ready for shows, though not as fun as it was getting Riki ready. Hell, the other pets listen, they were obidient and did as they were told. Riki on the other hand defied orders, did not listen all the time. Iason on the other hand, found it to be amusing, fueling his want to break the pet into something more...obidient. Though as much as he would not say, he eather enjoyed Riki's Mongel Ego  
>"Let us begin."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The pet gasped at the warm hand that wrapped around his length, his head sort of rest on the blonde's shoulder the way they stood. He bit his lip when he felt that hand start to move, stroking him slowly before starting to pick up its speed. He tried to push his hips into that hand, but the chains around his thighs made it hard to do so, it was easier when he lay on a bed. Giving a small moan/whine, he felt Iason's hand slow a moment then go faster. He could tell his master was teasing him at the moment. He knew Iason would have his fun with this as much as he could because he couldn't fight him or try and pull away from the touch. Iason has his own head resting against Riki's shoulder as well, one arm was wrapped around Riki's neck and hand tangled into the black hair, pulling in it slightly in case Riki decided to bite him he could pull his head away so he couldn't. His other hand rubbing at his pet's member, teasing him with a slow pace then speeding up again. He nuzzle the side of Riki's neck before nipping at it as he sped up the rubbing, He could feel the pet's hips trying to buck forward into his hand and smirked. When he heard a moan break the silence, he knew the pet was finally enjoying it. But when they grew louder and closer together he knew his pet was getting closer to his release, causing him to quicken the pace of his hand until he felt Riki's body jerk and his hand being filled with the seed. Smirking he slowed his hand down but not stopping until he knew the other was finished with his 's head hung when Iason pulled away, panting, coming down from the high of his release.  
>The Elite stepped back and moved to grab the towel that was laying on the back of the chair to clean his hand and make note of the time. The pet lasted longer then he expected, but by the time he was done with him, he would last even longer. He was going to make sure Rikki made him look good. The blonde turned to look at Riki, who hung there, his head facing the floor, his eyes closed as he panted, working on gettinghis breath back to normal again.<br>"I will let you relax, then we will start the second time." Iason said as he sat in his chair, sipping the wine. Riki lifted his head to look at him before letting his head hang downward again.  
>"How many times are we going to do this?"<br>"Until I see you are ready for the show probably right up until the show, then I know you will be ready. I will be training you when I have free time from my work all month, Riki. Get use to this, you will be here most of the time. Maybe even when I am away." Iason sipped the wine a couple more times.  
>"You have to be kidding me! How the hell are you going to do this wile you are away? Have the Aco do it?" Riki glared at him.<br>"No, Riki. I wont have him touching you in such a matter. Until the day of the show, only I will be touching you." Iason sat back watching Riki.  
>"Then how?" .<br>The blonde smirked. Riki blinked at him a moment before he was about to ask him again. But instead of words leaving him it was a gasp and a groan. A slight shock went threw him followed by vibrations, they were low but he could still feel them. Iason had turned on the pet ring, making it start to send the g-wave vibrations into Riki's member.  
>"This will be how I will be doing this while I am away. There may be times while you just hang here I will turn the ring off and let you rest when I feel you need it, other times I may let the ring go constantly. Also as time goes, I will also make it tighten to prevent you from your release. It will also help you build your stamina." Iason set back watching Riki. He didn't turn off the ring, letting the low waves still flow into the pet's body. He sighed softly, having to ignore his own problem within his own pants for the time being. He had to focus on his pet, though he had no idea how long he could handle this himself without taking the pet where he hung. Riki clenched his hands into fists as his head hung down, panting. His breaths slowly mixed with moans, sound after sound coming from his throat. Iason smirked, pleased with the sounds the mongrel was making. He was going to enjoy this more then he thought, hearing Riki make these sounds the whole month ahead when he was there. He was going to enjoy playing and teasing him, he always enjoyed it but this was going to be better then any tease he has ever given his pet. Though also a tease for himself. How long could he go with out fucking Riki.<br>Rikki let out a loud moan and pushed his hips forward as he came again, white hitting the marble floor under him.  
>"Stop! Make it stop!" Riki cried as the waves became too much around the sensitive nerves. Iason smirked but didn't stop it. Instead the vibrations grew causing Rki to cry out once again. He could see the body twitching and writhe, trying to move away from the waves or trying to pull his arms out of the chains to try and stop the sensation he was being overwhelmed by. Riki twisted in the chains as he continued to cry out from the over stimulation. It was too much, he was so sensitive from his first two releases.<br>"St-Sto-Stop….Pl-Plea-Please!"  
>"What, Riki? I can't understand you." Iason smirked watching him; he sipped at his wine a bit more before standing and walking to Riki. By now Riki couldn't say a word due to another climax rolled threw him. His body twisting again, his mouth opening to let out a moan but nothing came out. Iason smirked and turned off the ring, letting Riki relax for a moment. He watched Riki go limp in the chains, only the quick rise and fall of his chest showed he was alive. His eyes were closed, mouth hung open, his breathing hard but no other movement. Iason just watched him a moment. Riki's head was spinning; he felt light headed and didn't dare to move open his eyes in fear the room would start spinning and he would get sick. Iason touching his face slightly.<br>"Riki?"  
>Riki shifted away from the touch and groaned.<br>"Don't worry me like that, I thought I caused you to pass out. I don't need you passing out now, you have only came three times and the second two were shorter then the first. There is no telling how many times you will be on that stage Riki, you never know what twist I might make to the show." Iason smirked and moved to nip at his neck some. Riki tired to pull away but Iason's hand kept him there, not like he had far to go.. Iason's touch felt light fire on his skin at the moment. His head was still spinning, his body was still hot. Over all Riki was still turned on.  
>"I…. hate you…." Riki whispered.<br>"I know Riki…. I know." Iason chuckled and moved away to sit again, letting his pet rest again.  
>"Once you get rested, as will shoot for the fourth time."<br>"Go to hell, I am not playing your games!" Riki yelled at him, finally opening his eyes and glaring at the blonde master. He started to move around again trying to get out of the chains. Moving his arms, kicking his legs, though it only caused him to swing. Iason glared at him and was to him in an instant. Before Riki could even figure out something else to say to ease his blond master off, Iason hit him hard across the cheek. His cheek stung. It burned. Iason even felt the sting in his hand from when he struck the pet, but the pet deserved it for talking to him this way.  
>"Sounds like I should turn the ring back on…. but not pleasurable waves you enjoy, Riki. I know you wont like the shocks going threw your body for a wile. You can hardly stand them for a few seconds. Speak to me like that again and you will feel them." Iason had grabbed Riki by the neck half way threw what he said, forcing the pet to look at him. Riki said nothing and only glared at him. He was right; he couldn't handle the shocks, even for a second. Iason had shocked him before many times when he didn't listen. He didn't use it much unless he felt it was needed. He knew Iason was only using it as an idle threat right now, but if he was to further anger his master, he knew he would use it. Iason smirked when Riki did not protest, stepping back away from his pet and back to his chair, sitting in it and eying his pet over. Riki hung there for a wile, Iason sitting in his chair, watching his pet. He could tell Riki was waiting for the ring to kick back on, though nothing came.<br>Iason finally stood. Moving to pull the lever to lower his pet to the floor before turning to face him.  
>"This will be all for this morning, but due to you talking to me in such a matter, you will be staying here until I get back from my meeting. We will pick up after it. That gives you an hour to rest." Iason moved to him and crossed his arms. Riki glared at him as he sat there on the cold floor.<br>"How long are we going to be doing this today?"  
>"Until I say you're done and feel you have improved. "<br>With that, Iason turned to make his leave. Rikki sighed as he shifted to get comfortable, if that could even happen when sitting on a marble floor. Lying back on the floor he sighed, moving a hand back threw his hair. The coolness of the floor felt good on his hot body. The chains rattled as he moved, echoing in the room. One sound he didn't like hearing cause it meant he was the one at the end of those sounds. If Guy ever saw him like this, he wouldn't know what to tell him. He would mostly be ashamed to have his best friend see him like this. Closing his eyes he would try and forget where he was. Not think about the room he was in, or the chains around his body. His mind went blank; suddenly he was back in the soft comfortable bed that belongs to his master. Iason next to him and his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He could feel the others fingers in his hair, his body against his master's warm body, his own fingers playing with the others blond strands that blanket them both. He gave a soft pleased hum as he lifted his head to look up at Iason, smiling to him. He shifted to lean up and kiss the blonde. Iason returning the kiss before nipping at his lip and smiling to him. He pulled Riki's head back to his naked chest. He then pulled their bodies closer together. Both just seeming to want to be close to one another, relaxed, content with the warmth and tenderness. The emotions between them seeming to speak without words.

Riki's eyes snapped open to find himself being lifted again, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep but he had. His body moving as the chains pulled him back to the way he was before, leaning forward. He almost didn't register what was going on for a bit. Opening his eyes to look to Iason, who stood by the lever with a smirk, eying the pet over.  
>"I said rest, not sleep. But whatever you were dreaming about seemed to make you quite happy." He moved to him, his fingers tips grazing the head of Riki's mongrel gasped and looked away from Iason. He hasn't realized this until he pointed it out. just a simple dream seemed to have triggered and arousal.<br>"Care to tell me about what you were dreaming about got you so excited?" Iason smirked, he enjoyed teasing his pet and just that was going to happen. He tipped Riki's head to look up to him. Riki tried to look away again but the grip on his chin held him in place. Dark eyes looked up into the blue ones.  
>"Well, if you don't want to tell me, we can both play your little game. I will tighten the ring and make the waves cores threw you. It won't stop until you tell me what you were dreaming of." He kissed the mongrel's lips. Riki bit down on the blonds lip hard enough to cause it to bleed, Iason pulled his head back by his black hair, glaring at him. He pulled away lifting hi hand to touch his lip, eying the blood on his finger before licking it, tasting the copper red. Riki felt the ring tighten around the base of his length before starting to send the g-waves threw his body again, though it was higher then it was before. He gasped and let out a soft moan before he bit down on his lip to prevent from letting out any more sounds, twisting his hips to try and get away from it. He was still sensitive from earlier that morning, let alone his little dreams.<br>Time passed quickly, Iason smirked, it was a site to see, Riki had held out for so long, He could see that Riki was in pain due to not being able to release. Eying the time, he had been like this for about a good 30 minutes if not longer and still didn't give in, not yet anyway. Riki had let out a few sounds but mostly fought to hold them back. For the pet, this was not easy. Moans' gasps, cries, whimpers, wines, pleas and begs for release still managed to slip from those lips. He watched Riki's body twist and writhe then go limp before twitching and moving again. Iason knew when Riki was at his release, The way he moved, jerked and cried out before begging and it seemed to go on and one. Every time he hit that peek, it was denied by the ring and only seemed to build up more and more. He knew it had to have been painful for Riki, but this was his punishment for biting his lip. But the pet still didn't say a word on what he was dreaming about. Iason wanted to know what had his pet excited.  
>Riki had lost count of how many times he could have cum. Then again the pain that he felt was enough to make him loose his mind.. Arching some, he twisted his body, letting out a small cry from the pain that got stronger between his legs. His body twitched and moved in the chains as he tried to reach his member with his own hands but due to the chains holding his arms out, he wasn't able to touch himself to ease the pain, then again... the ring was stopping that.<br>"Please… stop…" He called out as he twisted his body more trying to get away from the torturing ring, though the chains held him tight where he was.  
>"Tell me what you were dreaming about and I will let you cum, Riki. Simple as that." Iason sipped at his wine and smirked watching the pain on Riki's face. He kind of felt bad for putting his pet, the man he had fallen into a forbidden love with, in such pain. Riki said nothing, a whine leaving his throat. He didn't want to admit thinking about Iason like he did, despite enjoying moments like what he dreamed about. Normally these moments did happen after they slept together, when Iason was gentle with him and he actually enjoyed it. Though in his dream, Iason was gentler with him. That's what had gotten him hard, was thinking about what happen before they lay together in silence. Riki always enjoyed his warmth in moments like that. Just laying together.<br>"Tell me Riki, or it will get worse." Iason started to tapping the ring it made the waves grow stronger, causing Riki to cry out.  
>"You…..I-I was dreaming of us! " Riki yelled as he twisted his body more. The g-waves were too much and brought tears to his eyes. He could feel another release start to build up, the pain in hie groan starting to build too.<br>"Good, pet. You may cum now." Iason smirked and loosen the pet ring. Knowing that he was what his pet dreamed about and got all excited about, made him quite happy. He knew just by that, that his pet was finally starting to give into him; he was finally breaking the mongrel like he wanted from the beginning. But Riki gave him one hell of a fight and he knew the fight wasn't over. Once the ring loosen Riki let out a loud cry, a painful cry as he came hard, coating the flood before him once again with white. Due to being built up like it was, there was quite a bit. Due to it being pent up for so long, it was quite painful, yet, relieved the pain that was pulsing in his member. Panting, Riki went limp in the chains, his head spinning once more.  
>Iason stood, moving to lower him to the floor, unlatching the cuffs and removing all of them from Riki's body. It was as if Riki has no bones in his body. He went limp again Iason. Everything was numb. He could feel Riki rest against his form in the process. Even feel him grab a hold of the fabric over his chest to help keep himself supported. Though the arm that was around his waist that belong to the blond, kept him from crashing to the floor. The pet rested his head on Iason's shoulder and closed his eyes, keeping his face turned away from his master. He was happy to be out of the cuffs and even if he was in the blonde's arms. He knew Iason was done for the day just by the fact he let him out of the chains. For Riki, this was a great thing<br>"How about a warm bath, Riki?" Iason asked him as he shifted to pick up the black haired pet and carry him to the bathroom down the hall from the room they were in. Rikki didn't answer, but a warm bath sounded nice. He could really relax and soak away the soreness in his body. Maybe even enjoy his master washing him like he had done so many times.


	5. Chapter 5

Iason set Riki on the rug on the floor by the tub and started to ready the bath. Riki glanced around at the huge bathroom, his eyes looking to the huge tub and smirked, he was going to be able to stretch out and relax in it. Just what he wanted. Iason didn't usually allow Riki to bath in this bathroom, unless he was bathing with him. Iason looked back to him and smiled, he made the water hot but not to hot, enough where Riki would enjoy it and relax. Moving to stand, he picked up his pet and lower him into the fast filling tub. Riki gave a pleased sound as he felt the hot water move up his body as he was lowered into the water. The water crawled its way up his stomach and to his chest before Iason turned it off. The Elite moved to stand and looked down at his pet. He looked very relaxed, pleased, and comfortable. He smiled, moving away to strip from his own clothing, slipping into the other side of the tub. Riki's eyes open when he felt the water move, seeing his blonde master getting in with him. His eyes then closed again as he rested his head back on the back of the tub. Enjoying the warmth of the water. He could feel the water move again, opening his eyes to find Iason over him. He raised a brown and eyed the man, wondering what he was up to. He was far too sore.  
>"I am in no mood, Iason. My body hurts as it is, thanks to you…." Riki glared at him before closing his eyes.<br>"I joined you to help you relax more, not to hurt you further." Iason moved to pull Riki with him back to the other side of the tub, but Riki was lying forward on top of him, their chests together, his head rested against the blond's shoulder. Riki sighed and just gave into Iason's hold. He didn't have the strength in him to fight him anyway. He closed his eyes as he felt Iason start to massage as his upper back and start to move down to his lower back. He gave a moan, relaxing against his master, loving the gentle massage. Closing his eyes as his master's hands moved down his body. He was able to relax from those hands and the water. Finding comfort in Iason's tenderness. He had to admit that he was enjoying the closeness with Iason. He always enjoyed the closeness when he was gentle with him, as much as he wouldn't admit it, he loved it.

Jupiter glared at the screen in front of her of the Elite and his pet. She knew this was the truth. She wasn't thrilled and something was going to be done about the closeness the two shared. The mongrel pet had changed her top Elite and she was about to make some changes of her own. Now was the matter of setting the plan into hand. Jupiter always had a way to see her creations. But never cared to look into it. Now that Aco had reported Iason to her she wanted to keep an eye on him.

Iason glanced down at Riki, who lay on his chest fast asleep. The bath and massage caused the pet to fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Sighing, he moved to lift Riki into his arms, standing and stepping out of the bath. He grabbed the towel, wrapped it around Riki. He carried him into his room, lay him on the bed, laying with him, he ran his fingers threw this hair.

"Rest my pet. You will need it..."

Aco had froze in the hall when he seen his master and the pet walking toward him to go to the bedroom. Seeing Riki wrapped in a towel and his master naked, water dripping from the ends of his hair and his body. Iason left wet footprints on the floor that lead from the bathroom to the room. Frowning, Aco knew he would have to clean up the water but seeing the two like such he knew they bathed together. He made a mental note to inform Jupiter of this, after starting to clean up the water. Masters were able to bath their pets but not bath with them.

Iason shifted on the bed and started to dry Riki, being careful not to wake him. He would smile up at the pet when he heard him give a slight moan from being moved slightly as he was dried but he wouldn't wake fully. Once the pet was dry, he moved the bed sheet over him and moved to dress seeing as how the air around him had dried him. Dressing and brushing his hair, he sat on the bed watching his mongrel sleep.

Aco had sent another report to Jupiter. After announcing that he seen Iason and Riki come out of the bath together, both naked, and now in the same bed together. Despite Jupiter knowing about the bath, Jupiter was still not ok with this. Knowing that the Blonde was lying in bed with the mongrel pet, made her a bit annoyed and tomorrow when Iason came to her, her plan would set in. Iason wouldn't bath, hold or sleep next to his pet ever again once she was finished. Riki would be nothing more then a pet to the Elite. Iason would be the way he was before falling for the mongrel.

The next morning Riki open his eyes to find himself alone. He knew Iason must have gone to the office and he would spend the day alone until he came back. He moved to sit up, eying the marks on his body that were left behind from the restraints that had him lifted into the air from the "training" that Iason was putting him threw. He thought about just staying in bed all day, his body ached from the night before. His arms and shoulders, ankles and hips hurt from the restraints, he just wanted to sleep the pain away until his body no longer hurt, or at least relax. But knowing Iason, this was only the start. He had gone threw more then this when it came to the other pet shows that Iason trained him for. He knew there was more in store. But he only hoped that Iason would go easy on him... He had any other time.

Iason looked over the party list as he listen to the recorded messages for the other Elites as well as other high class people that were going to attend the party. Also writing down the names of the pets that would be performing just as Riki would be. Riki… Iason frowned know that Riki had to perform this time. And the type of performance that would be going on make him more annoyed with himself. Thinking about the fact that another pet will have his hands on Riki caused jealousy to rise in him. Riki was his and his alone and only his hands alone should be allowed to be on the man's body. He wished he could take back what he told Jupiter, but it was to late, He already told Jupiter about the party he was planning and now it had to be done. Setting the list aside he looked up as a file popped up on the terminal on his desk. Lifting his hand he taped the file as it open, a message from Jupiter. She asked for him to come see her as soon as he was finished with his work, she needed to have a word with him. Closing the file he stood, finished with the days work already, then again he cleared his schedule for the day. Moving away from the desk he went for the door and started to the floor to speak with Jupiter.

Riki sat back in a chair on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and watching the sunset over the buildings in the distance. He knew Iason would be back soon if he didn't get piled on with more work then what he had to do daily. He wanted to ask him about this pet show he was going to be part of. Looking back into the room he eyed the clock on the wall. He hated spending hours and hours alone with nothing to do. Being trapped in the apartment until the Blonde came back.  
>He looked out at the view of the other buildings, and uneasy feeling fell on him. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong... But what? Moving to stand, he slid back inside, returning to Iason's room to lay on the bed. Maybe if he was in the safest place in the penthouse the feeling would go away. Closing his eyes he breathed in the scent of the blond, relaxing to the smell.<p>

Riki's eyes snapped open, not knowing he had fallen asleep. His eyes opening to see the blond watching him from a chair across the room, his chin propped with his fingers, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair.  
>"Have a nice, comfortable nap, pet?" Iason spoke, his voice has an annoyed tone to it. Riki only nodded as he sat up and stretched.<br>"You took forever to come back, so I thought I would just go to bed." Riki returned before standing.  
>"This is not your bed... You know where your bed is." Riki blinked. Any other time Iason welcome Riki to sleep in his bed, even when he wasn't there.<br>"I know but..." Riki stated before Iason cut him off.  
>"But nothing... You know where your bed is..." Iason stood and walk to the mongrel.<br>The uneasy feeling returned to Riki as he looked up at those blue eyes. Something was not right. This wasn't the same Iason as all the other nights. He was different. The look in his eyes were cold, showed no care for the pet.

Riki's eyes fluttered open slowly. The last thing he remembered was a sharp prick in the side and the room going black. He focused his eyes before trying to move. Finding that he couldn't move his arms, he looked up to find he was chained again, though this time his feet touched the ground. He looked forward to find Iason and Aco.  
>"Iason..." Riki started to question.<br>"Silence... I didn't give you the order to speak." Iason said in a calm matter.  
>Riki winced when he felt a sharp pain against his back. The sharp pain that would only come from a whip when it hit. He couldn't see anything other then Iason and Aco, the rest of the room was black.<br>Though he could feel other eyes on him besides the eyes of his master and the attendent. The off feeling returned to him once again. They were not alone.  
>"Are you ready to begin." An unfamiliar voice echo threw the room around them. Iason only nodded. Riki jumped slightly as he looked around. Now he knew someone else was here too, but who? Jumping again, he felt another set of hands on him. The hands running down his back with feather like touches. He arched away from it as he shivered. A second set touched his legs, running up his calf to his thighs with just the same feather like touch. A hit of panic set in, he had no idea who the hands belonged to and the fact that Iason just sat back and allow someone else to touch him when the blonde said that no one else would ever touch Riki in this matter but himself. The odd thing was, he couldn't see them, he could only feel them.<br>The hands moved more, the ones on his back stopped at his hips and moved around to touch his stomach and chest. The ones on his legs moved to his hips and around to his back and up to his shoulders. He could feel two other bodies press to his own, chest to chest, chest to back, their arms touching his sides.  
>He shivered and closed his eyes. "Stop! Stop this... Iason...stop them!" He screamed in his head but didn't dare to yell it. Before Riki knew it his eyes were covered. Black.<br>Iason set back, just watching the offers couch Riki.

_"Iason, you make wake now. We are finished." Jupiter's voice activated for Iason to awake. Iason sat up and looked around, forgetting why he was there. He glanced to Jupiter with a questioning look._  
><em>"You have a few minor glitches, my son, they needed to be fixed before the party." Jupiter said sweetly to the blond elite.<em>  
><em>"Glitches? Nothing felt wrong, I am sure I would have been aware if there was a problem." Iason stated as he moved to sit on the side of the bed.<em>  
><em>"While we can talk... Iason, what is Riki to you?"<em>  
><em>"My pet, why?"<em>  
><em>"Just asking. I have gathered some of your friends and their pets. I want to see your pet preform with other pets. Him being chained. I want to see how he does in the hands of other pets instead of being trained by the hands of his master. See if his body will react the same way or different." Jupiter stated.<em>  
><em>Iason nodded agreeing with Jupiter. "Alright then. I too would like to see the same."<em>  
><em>Jupiter smiled to herself. "Perfect" She thought as she faded away.<em>

Iason thought about the conversation he had with Jupiter before they brought Riki here to preform with the other pets in front of others. Something in his chest ached, but he had no idea what it was. He shook it off and watched the other pets and his own.  
>Riki tried to pull from the touches and bodies against his own. He didn't like this, having other hands on him besides Iason's hands. He felt he hands from the person behind him stop at his nipples, rubbing and pinching them. His body reacted normally and shivered as he froze. The second set of hands hand run over his behind and to his outer thighs before moving to his inner thighs and up between them, brushing against the sensitive orbs. Riki gasped and pushed forward to get away from the touch, only to press himself against the body in front of him.<br>"Adrian, lower yourself to taste the pet..." An order came from a unfamiliar voice. This was a woman's voice, but Riki could tell it was not Jupiter's voice, he had heard Jupiter's voice many times when it came over the phone when she called pet in front of him moved away and everything went black. Riki's heart started to pound fast as he hated not being able to see.  
>Due to being blinded it seemed his body became even move sensitive then before. The feeling of his nipples being played with seem to get stronger, then the warmth and wetness of the other pet's lips against his member caused a small groan to leave him. He tensed his body when he realized he made a sound loud enough for everyone to hear. He hated how his body was reacting. Then again he was best to put up a show due to the guests. Iason always told him to go along.…it would be over soon.<br>Iason flicked a light on that would surround the pets, so the others would be able to see what was happening better. A smirk crossed his lips when he heard the sound Riki has made.  
>Julia, the woman who spoke before ran a finger across her lower lip as she watched her pet take the mongrel into his mouth. She always loved seeing her pet suck off another. It was one of her favorite things to make the pet do and by the sounds the other pets have made, she knew that her own was quite good at his actions. She had rose pink hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders and a reddish-orange eyes. Her lips were pained with a dark red that matched her clothing. She was one of few females that Jupiter allow to have a pet.<br>Beside Julia was Lenax, the master of the other pet who had his hands on Riki. He had midnight blue hair that was shoulder length but was wavy and wore all white. Lenax sat back with his hands laced in his lap, a very pleased look on his face as he watched them. He found that Julia's order was a nice one indeed.  
>Beside him was Jupiter on her platform, but faded as to not add light to the room. She was smirking to herself though her eyes were not on the pets, but on Iason, watching to see what he would do.<p>

_"Jupiter, do you want all of his memory whipped?" One of the medical personals asked her._  
><em>"No, just every feeling that my son has for that pet, every memory of him bonding with the street rat. I want him to only remember being his master and nothing more." Jupiter stated, annoyed to even speak of Iason loving or sleeping with the pet as if they were lovers.<em>  
><em>"Alright." The medical personal said before starting to hook Iason up to the computer and shift threw his memory chip. Cleaning out anything that had to do with Riki other then the masterpet memories_  
><em>Jupiter smirked as she watched the memories being deleted. She would have her highest elite back to the way he was before the mongrel put feelings in him that were not programmed.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Riki gasped as the warm wet mouth wrapped around his member fully, the same hands continued the feather soft touches against his balls. The hands that were touching his nipples stopped and moved down his stomach and sides again, moving around to his behind. He felt the fingers slip between his cheeks to touch at his entrance. Riki didn't know what way to move his body, either way he moved he would either push into the mouth around his member or back into the fingers that teased to enter him. His body shook and he wanted to scream to Iason to get him out of this situation. He even tried to make it better by seeing Iason and imagining that they were Iason's hands on him and Iason's mouth wrapped around his member, sucking and licking at it. Though sadly this pet wasn't as good as his master was. He could tell the difference and it made it harder to view Iason doing it instead.

Iason shifted in his chair as he watched, some feeling that was deep inside was causing Iason to grow hard as he watched them. There was nothing wrong with getting hot from watching the pets.  
>There were some blank memories, where he could remember the beginning of them but then it was blank and then he could remember after, but that was all. He has shifted so as the others wouldn't see what the performance was doing to him.<br>Aco had also watched Iason, he had known about what Jupiter did so he also wanted to see if it had worked. Though he seen the affect the show was doing, but said nothing. He figured it was just the body reacting as it normally would any other time. Mostly with Riki. His mind may not remember but he knew the body would.  
>Riki fought to hold back any moans or cries. He felt the other pet's fingers slip into him, causing a small cry to leave his lips. It hurt from the dryness, the pet didn't even bother to wet his finger before invading his body with it. He made a mental note to punch the pet once he could see his face. But that escaped his mind when another finger was added and his member was bitten, causing him to cry out loud. His hands pulled at the links that held his arms in place, his body writhing every way it could. Pushing into the mouth and back against the fingers, trying to get away from the touches. The bite hurt, the invasion of the fingers, dry, searching him, burned. He was uncomfortable with all of it.<br>Iason hid a small moan from slipping to his throat, he always loved the sounds Riki made, though at the moment he had no idea why the sounds were getting to him. It was his pet, nothing more, that he knew of. It really made him think for a moment. 'Why am I getting this feeling? Why is it that I want to put my hands on that mongrel?' Iason though as he watched them. The questions ran threw Iason's head over and over as he watched them. The faces Riki made, the way he twisted his body and his hips moved with the movement of one pet's mouth and the other pet's hand. The sounds of both pleasure and pain that escaped that well toned, muscular throat of his pet seemed to be driving the elite wild. He wanted to make the pet do the same, but with his own hands.  
>Riki tried his hardest to keep from releasing into the mouth that was around his member but he had to admit it did feel good, and his body was reacting even when his mind screamed stop over and over. Holding his breath, he attempted to hold it in, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was far to strong to allow him to hold it. He felt Dev's finger go deeper, brushing the bundle of nerves that set him off, his hips pushed forward hard as his head went back with a loud moan, releasing into Adrian's mouth, who seem to drink him down eagerly, being sure to lick up ever last drop once he pulled away from his member.<br>Lenax smirked as he watched them, knowing well enough what his pet had done. He had pride in his pet and knew what he was capable of.  
>The pets pulled away from Riki to give him a moment to breath. He let his body just hang by his wrists from the chains. He was breathing hard and coming down from the high of the release. Closing his eyes he sighed, happy to have their hands off of him. Though he would have felt better if he could see. He wanted to see the look on Iason's face. Hope to see jealousy, hope to see want, something that would get him out of this. Riki was fighting tears. He was so confused, hurt. He wanted Iason to let him down and carry him home.<br>"Enter" Jupiter spoke, this was the first time sense it all started that she has spoken.  
>Riki blinked behind the blindfold as he felt hands on his hips, pulling him back. Before he knew it, he felt Dev enter him, fast and hard, causing him to cry out and pull on the chains. Dev let out a pleasurable moan. He was loving Riki's grip.<br>"Enough... " Iason called, moving to stand. He walked to Riki and the other two pets, pulling Dev away from Riki and out of him. He undid the cuffs around Riki's wrists and picked him up fully to carry him off to his penthouse.  
>Riki was glad when Iason stopped them and clung to his clothes as he was carried to the house. Though it puzzled him that the blindfold wasn't removed.<p>

Jupiter vanished, angry with what Iason had done. Electricity surged threw the highest room of the tower. Her top elite, her highest blonde, was still wrapped around that mongrels finger. She had erased every feeling for the street rat, but the blond still clung to him. She would try again, make Iason sell Riki. She would do anything to keep Iason from falling for that pet again.

Iason lay Riki on his bed and looked him over. His body was still coated with a little sweat.  
>"Don't move." Iason ordered as he stepped away to get a wet cloth to wash the filth from Riki's body. Returning to started to wash his body off with the cool rag. Riki sighed and relaxed, at least now he could relax around someone he trusted. Despite not being able to see still he felt comfortable being in Iason's care and in his room. Iason avoided Riki's member though his eyes seemed to always drift to it. He sighed and ignored the feeling and moved to roll Riki onto his back to continue to wash him. Though he stopped once he reached his hips, his eyes locking on his behind, like it has done with the front of the pet. It was a good thing Riki was blindfolded or he would have seen the way Iason had stared at him. Iason shook his head and moved to untie the blindfold and threw the blanket over the pet.<br>"Sleep... I will bring you food in an hour." Iason said with an annoyed tone, though he was more turned on then annoyed. Leaving the room, he stood outside the door thinking.

Aco started his way with a folder.  
>"You will be sold the next chance I get." Iason said to him before snatching the file and storming off to his office. Aco stood there in horror.<p>

Iason sat in his office for a good hour before getting up and walking back to the room. Leaving the file unread. He open the door and looked to Riki, who was fast asleep. He walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed.  
>"Why is it I have a sudden have an attraction for you? Why is it I suddenly want to kiss and touch you? Why is it I want to hold you and claim you as mine?" Iason questioned out loud.<br>"What are you talking about?" Riki open his eyes looking up at him, hearing everything that Iason has said causing Iason jumped, he didn't expect Riki to be awake. "Why are you questioning the things you have already done?" Riki moved to sit up looking at Iason confused with the things Iason said.  
>"Things I have already done?" Iason questioned again.<br>"You asked why you suddenly had an attraction for me, you have had that sense you decided to make me your pet. As for kissing, touching, holding and claiming me, you have already done it. Why are you just now questioning these things?" Riki raised a brow at him.  
>Iason said nothing and looked at the pet puzzled, he didn't understand. He had no memory of doing anything with Riki.<br>"I don't remember." Iason said as he looked away from Riki. He knew there were blank spots in his memories but he didn't know what belonged there.  
>"Well, that sucks." Riki smirked as he moved to crawl into Iason's lap. Something wasn't right with his body. It was like he had no control over what he was doing. His mind questioned what he was doing but he just kept moving.<br>"Maybe we should remind you." His tone was teasing and full of the heat he had coursing threw him.  
>"Riki, you know it is against the law." Iason said, though his gloved hands rested on Riki's hips. Though he did not push him away.<br>"Iason, we have broken that law millions of times, why worry about it now. I bet that bitch fucked with your head. Maybe I should remind you of everything." Riki moved to press his body against Iason's.  
>"Riki, keep this up and there will be consequences, don't hold me against what I do to you." Iason's eyes changed to a dangerous look, his hands gripped Riki's hips tight.<br>"I think I will be okay with that, as long as it is you." Riki said not realizing what he actually has said. Iason took no time to have Riki on the bed on his stomach. He was over him, pinning his arms to the bed above his head with one hand.  
>" Then don't cry for me to stop." Iason smirked. Riki gasped as he was flipped and pinned, pressing his hips back against Iason.<br>"I haven't asked you to stop yet, have I?" Despite the fact he had indeed told him to stop millions of times.  
>"So you enjoyed this every time?" Iason raised a brow as he lay on him.<br>"Mmm...yes." Riki groaned as he felt the hardness of Iason's member against his bare bottom threw the fabric of his pants.

Iason blinked as he sat up in his chair, not realizing he had fallen asleep. Was he dreaming? Did he really dream of putting his hands on his pet. He sighed and slid out from his chair, moving to the window.  
>"Riki, why do you have this affect on me? I am not suppose to dream of sleeping with him." Iason questioned himself.<br>"You have kept the pet to long, that is why are you starting to have feelings for him. This is why the law is to only keep a pet for 1 year, then sell him." Iason turned to see a woman behind him. He smiled at her before widening his eyes.  
>"Jupiter?"<br>"Yes, my son, it is I. I have downloaded myself into a body so that I can spend more time with my sons." Jupiter turned around so Iason could see the full of the body.  
>"You did quite well on picking out a body, Jupiter. Such beauty."<br>"Thank you, Iason. Now on the matter of the pet, I think it is time to sell him. If you are starting to grow feelings for him then it is time." Jupiter repeated.  
>"But he is not broken yet. He still doesn't listen like a pet should. You gave me permission to keep him until he is broken and obeys every order." Iason returned as he moved to sit in his chair.<br>"My son, you have had him for 4 years now and he has still yet to bend at every order. I really don't see this happening. Maybe it is time another elite to try and break him. Or maybe it is time to terminate him." Jupiter moved to sit on the side of Iason's desk.  
>"No, give me more time. I will break him soon." Iason had an idea of how to get the pet to listen to him, even if he had to break a law, he would do it, show his power over the pet and show him who is in charge. Jupiter moved to touch the side of his face as she slid into his lap.<br>"You get one more chance, Iason. But these feelings for the pet much disappear. If they do not, You are to come to me and we are to reset you. I can not have my highest elite falling in love with a pet. It will turn back on me." Jupiter stated before sliding a hand around to the back of his neck. She could easily find the ports to where the machine would hook up to him to deal with his main program. With a finger, she plugged herself into him. Iason froze and didn't move. Just starred straight ahead.  
>"Do not worry, my son, I am only downloading a part of myself into you. I will make sure you no longer have feelings for that mongrel." She then pulled her hand away and moved to stand. Iason blinked and looked up at her, he hadn't heard a word she just said to him.<br>"I am going, I have important things to handle." Jupiter moved toward the door.  
>"Alright. It is time for me to wake Riki anyway and get him something to eat." Iason stood and moved to follow her out of the room. Jupiter went her way and Iason his own.<p>

Riki lay there awake, looking up at the ceiling of the room.  
>"He seems so different, yet he still seems like himself. But, any other time he would have lay here with me while I slept. Something is not right." Riki said out loud to himself.<br>Iason open the door and entered with a tray of food, setting it on the stand beside the bed.  
>"I hope you had rested well. You have time to eat, then it is back to training your body." Iason said coldly as he sat on the bed next to Riki.<br>Riki nodded and started to eat. He stayed quiet as he thought to himself about what was going on.  
>"Iason, are you feeling ok?" Riki asked as he set the fork aside after taking a few bites of the fruit Iason brought him.<br>"I am feeling fine, now eat, we have no time to waist." Iason said strictly. Riki made a face at him before returning to eat.  
>Iason didn't look at Riki the entire time he ate.<br>Riki hated the off silence between them and sighed. He knew something was not right.  
>"Are you finished?" Iason asked before standing and taking the tray before Riki could even speak. He put the tray on the stand and grabbed Riki's hand and pulled him out of the bed. He pulled Riki down the hall and to the room he had him chained up in before. Riki was stunned by his master's actions.<p>

Aco stood froze when Iason came out of the bedroom pulling a naked Riki behind him. He smirked when he seen the look on Riki's face. Either Riki was in for a punishment or Iason was annoyed.

Iason chained Riki back up where he had been before, his feet off the ground. He moved to pull the chair to sit before Riki, looking up at him. Instead of across the room. The chair was right in front of Riki.  
>Riki was puzzled and didn't move. He was so confused on why Iason was just sitting there looking at him.<br>"See something you like?" Riki joked.  
>"Silence pet..." Iason snapped, he was thinking of what to do to the pet. They stay like this for a good hour. Iason just looking at him.<br>Standing again, he moved behind Riki. Lowering, him so that he could get to the pet's body easy. He moved to pull his gloves off before going threw the objects that were hanging on the wall as well as the ones lay out on the table before him. Grabbing one of the dildos that was clear but about the length of his forearm, about the thickness of about three fingers around. It was like egg shaped all the way down the object, like eggs connected together to form it.  
>He slicked with the gel that set on the table with the rest of the toys and moved up behind Riki.<br>"I advise you to stay relaxed." Was the only warning Iason gave Riki before pushing the toy into him.  
>Riki screamed out as he felt the toy being forced into him. His body tensing around the dildo. Closing his eyes trying to relax from the sudden pain. Iason pushed four of the six eggs into him. Iason smirked and moved around in front of his pet. Riki open his eyes and glared at Iason. He never expected him to force the toy into him like he had. Iason was normally gentle with him. Returning to his chair Iason smirked, turning on the cock ring to start the waves. He turned them all the way up and tighten the ring to prevent him from release. Iason sat back and watched his pet's body writhe from the g-waves flowing threw him.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Time has passed; Riki writhed and cried for permission to release. His balls ached with pain, not being able to release from the cock ring being tight enough to cut off the ability to. Riki pulled on the chains around his wrists and twisted his body to try and move away from the waves though they seem to follow him.  
>Iason smirked; he sat there just watching him. Something within him seemed to like it more then he should. His member growing harder as he watched, sipping the wine that was beside him. He had the urge to replace something else where that toy was. Something real and made of flesh that was attached to his own body. Another scream left the mongrel, his body twisting hard before he went quiet, tears started to slide down his face from the pain that seemed to get worse. He couldn't handle much more, it hurt, he was sure he was about to pass out.<br>"Iason, please!" He cried out, wanting the ring to loosen to allow the built up fluid out.  
>"What was that, pet?" Iason smirked, sitting up in his chair before standing and moving in front of him.<br>"Let me cum!" Riki yelled, opening his eyes to look at the blonde before him, glaring at him.  
>"Is that the proper way to talk to your master?" Iason raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest.<br>"Fuck you Iason! Loosen this fucking ring now!" Riki yelled as he tried to push back the feeling that coursed through his member.  
>Iason narrowed his eyes before turning away from him. "Learn how to address me and I will consider loosening it and allowing you to cum." He moved away from him, leaving the room to take care of other matters.<p>

Iason sat back in the chair in his office and sighed, running his hand back threw his hair. Closing his eyes, he could see the pet like he had left him. He open his eyes a moment to turn on the terminal. He tapped a few more things before Riki appeared on the screen. By the way he seen his body twist and turn, followed by another cry told him that Riki was indeed in pain. He smirked watching him, his hand finding its way down to undo his pants and slipping inside. He hadn't realized he was touching himself, his eyes so focused on the screen before him. He wished it was himself within the street rat, making him scream and writhe in pleasure and pain. He stopped when he seen Riki go limp, the sounds stopped, his body stopped moving. He tapped the screen again and stood, fixing his pants before storming out of his office fast, making his way to the room he had Riki chained up in.

The door open and Iason looked to Riki who was still limp; the sound of the ring was the only sound in the room. Tapping his ring, the waves stopped; there was no reason for it to be on now. He moved over to Riki and pulled the toy out of him before moving to unchain him, the limp body falling into his arms. Sighing, he knew he pushed the pet to his limit. Picking him up fully, he carried him to his room, laying him on the bed to let him rest once again. This was the second time that night he caused the pet to pass out. This time he treated it like punishment, when he just wanted to watch the pet for his own pleasure.

Riki groaned, opening his eyes, glancing around. The room was dark and cold though the blanket over him made him warm. He blinked; there was an arm over his waist, a body against his back. He figured it was Iason and closed his eyes once again. Sighing he tried to fall back to sleep, but the feeling in his chest wouldn't allow it. Iason seemed so cold to him anymore, rough, no longer gentle and kind like he use to be. He thought about bringing it up in the morning. For now he attempted to sleep.

Sunlight lit the room, a new day upon them. Iason lay there watching Riki sleep, his mind wondering. Thinking a moment, he smirked, shifting to lean over Riki, watching him again before sliding down his body. His lips ghosted over the tanned skin, receiving a groan from the pet. Smirking he trailed lower, until he reached the stirring member. His lips touching it lightly with small kisses, bringing the hardening flesh to life. Another groan passed the black haired males lips, his body arching lightly into the feeling. Riki started to stur.  
>Riki open his sleepy eyes, looking down at the blond and smirked softly. Maybe he wouldn't have to question why Iason was acting the way he was, he seemed to be the same now.<br>"Morning." Riki spoke, only to get a nip on the thigh in return. He took it as a sign to not speak and only enjoy the feeling from the blonds' lips. Iason nipped his way back to the now hard member before stopped, there seemed to be a click in his head.  
>Riki looked back down at him, the smirk on his lips vanished at the look Iason had, something didn't feel right anymore.<br>"Iason?" Iason was glaring up at him, getting up to moved to pull away.  
>"Get out…." Iason said as he sat back on the bed, facing away from him.<br>"But…"  
>"Get out, that is an order!" Iason snapped.<br>Riki got up and ran out of the room, not caring if Aco had seen his naked body. He moved to the room that was known as his and slammed the door.  
>"What the fuck is wrong with him! He has been all over me from the moment he took me as his fucking pet, and then he suddenly doesn't want to touch me. He is being a prick!" He hit the wall behind him before storming to his bed and sitting. He paused and starred before him. He suddenly was upset by the fact the blonde no longer wanted to touch him. He didn't like how his masterlover had changed. Lover, he suddenly thought of the man as more than his master. Though of him like he once thought of Guy. Though he would never admit to it.

Jupiter seemed to smirk to herself, even though she slipped up and allowed his mind to think of loving the pet once again, she did stop him before he took him once again. The click in his mind was Jupiter taking control again. She again made sure the elite would have no feelings toward the pet. She would erase all the feelings once again. If it kept up, she would take Riki away from the blond.

Riki spent the rest of the day locked up in his room, not wanting to come out.  
>Iason in his office going over the plans for the party that was coming up. He was looking over the guest list, the names of the Elites and lords and fellow masters as well as the names of the pets that would be attending, performing or not. He looked over the list of food and drinks that would be served and the seating arrangements and more. He wanted to make sure the party was perfect and went as planned, seeing as how Jupiter would be attending this one. He sat back and took a hold of the glass on the desk, sipping at it for a moment. He was thinking about things when something didn't seem clear. There were things that were suddenly foggy. He set the glass down and stood, walking out of the room and to the elevator to go up to the top floor to have a word with the droid that was in control of it all.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Days had passed and Iason had worked Riki over and over to be ready for this. This was the first time Riki was going to perform with other pets and he was not about to have this messed up. Iason had even made this clear with the pet the moment before they left the penthouse. Threatening to whip him in front of everyone.

The car pulled up to the auction auditorium, the back door open to allow Iason to slip out, followed by a hardly dressed Riki. The tight top that stopped just below his chest muscles and the tight shorts that came with it. All of it leaving nothing to imagine. Around his neck was a collar that had a white chain attached to it that was being held by the elite on the other end, guiding him out of the car to show him off. Iason stood proud and moved forward to give Riki room to get out of the Car. Riki stood and looked around, he hated things like this more then he hated being with Iason. Even with the way the blond was acting, he would prefer to be back home with him. Sighing, Riki moved with Iason into the building. Eyes were locked on them as always.  
>There were platforms everywhere with an arrange of pets on them. Male, female and even in between. It was clear on what they were just by the way the clothing hugged them, leaving nothing hidden to the eye and mind.<br>Iason stood tall among the others, proud and the way others seemed to talk around them, he could tell he was well respected. It was nothing knew. Riki knew of the respect Iason had. But at parties, it really showed. Jupiter's Head of the Syndicate.  
>Iason pulled Riki along into the place, moving to sit. Riki took his usual place behind his master as other pets had theirs. Standing behind yet next to the chair. He would look around at the other pets around him that were not on the platform, as well as the ones on the platform showing off before the first display would start. He would sigh as he closed his eyes, taking in the smell of perfumes, sex and alcohol. Though it was an elegant smell. Not like one of the sex clubs he walked into on and off with the gang. No, This had more of an elegant smell, wines instead of beer and liquor. Perfumes that were FAR to expensive for anyone from the slums and the sex smell was a mix of fruit and sweat.<br>The lights would dim, Iason moved to pull Riki around into his lap as other masters around them moved their pets to their laps or to the flood by their legs. Where they could keep a hand on them. There had been a bunch of pets coming up missing when the lights dimmed at other parties, and they had started to ask the masters to place their pets in their laps or to keep them close and a hold of them. If not, there was a risk of pets disappearing.  
>The first set on the stage was a female set. Both ladies were well displayed, beautiful. Hair of soft colors, green and pink. Their bodies were perfectly developed. Not really small, little plump, But it all shaped out right.<br>"Begin" Echoed threw the room.  
>The females had begun, moving to one another, the sex started.<br>Riki would relax against Iason, this was something he did not mind watching after all, though the hand on his thigh made him lose his focus on the women before him. He would glance down as it seemed to move higher and move in between his legs, he would glance back to Iason, who's eyes were locked on the pets. The smirk on his lips show he was enjoying the show.  
>Iason had moved his hand higher, a finger slipping into the leg of the shorts though they stop there. Riki let out the held breath he had no idea he was holding. He put his eyes back on the females as they became very vocal. Moans and cries from the double ended vibrator they shared. It was a fight to see who would break first, who would endure their first orgasm of the night.<br>Iason closed his eyes and only listened, some reason his interest in this was not there as it had been before, his focus was now on the hand that was slightly tucked into the shorts of the pet. Focusing on what the skin would feel like if the gloves were not in place. He would smirk, opening his eyes and looking around. It was dark, and the way the lights were, only the pets in the middle could be seen. He would smirk and look to Riki, leaning to nip his ear.  
>"I can not wait for you to perform, I do believe you are either next." He would move his hand up more, outside the shorts to allow it to brush over the front of the shorts, feeling the member trapped inside start to grow. He pull his hand away as he heard a small moan come from the pet. He wanted to touch him more, but something inside said not to.<p>

A cry of an orgasm erupted from one of the ladies as she arched off the stage. The other still moving her hips to work to her own. The light would dim on the one who had hit hers first, showing that the one still lit was the winner of the two. The other was removed from the stage as she was rewarded by finishing before the others. Soon, after, her own cry of her orgasm echoed threw the place. Then she was also escorted off the stage. Both pets sent off to clean up. The pet's number and name was announced as well as her master.

Riki's heart pounded as well as the member pulsing between his legs. The show was a turn on, but so was the stroke he received from Iason before. Though he was not the only one, under him, pressed against his ass was the hard member of Iason. Though he knew this feeling so many times, it was something different this time, Iason was different and it suddenly felt off to him when they were like this. It was not like it was before.  
>"Pet number Z107M and pet number R124D please step up to the stage." Came over the loud speakers.<br>"Your turn, do not destroy my reputation, and win this. Or you will be punished." Iason would speak after as Riki moved from his lap. Iason slapping his ass in warning.  
>Riki would curse in his head as he moved to the stage, eying the other pet that joined him. The other boy was small. Well smaller then Riki in height and size. He had blue hair that was cut around the neck area. Green eyes that light up like a emerald.<br>Riki smirked, this may be easy. Most of the smaller men he knew, he could last longer then, maybe this one would be no different. Though there was blue telling.  
>"Strip" was ordered over the loud speakers, both Riki and R started to undress, pulling away the tops and then the shorts they had on. Riki hesitated to remove the shorts, due to already being hard. Thought he pushed them off. Kicking them aside.<br>"Seems someone is excited." R smirked as he would eye Riki.  
>"The name is Cadeth." He would offer a hand.<br>Riki returned the shake "Riki" He returned before smirking.  
>"Couldn't help it, I enjoyed watching the ladies."<p>

"Begin!"

Cadeth would only laugh before he would move into position as the females were. The man who was also with them, that got the females into their start, would insert another double ended vibrator into him, receiving a moan, then waited for Riki.  
>Frowning, Riki would move to join him, wincing slightly as it was also pushed into his own body, his legs seemed to lock with Cadeth's though the way they were laying, it was kinda hard not to.<p>

The lights were on them, though it got worse, the ring around Riki's member was in view, and Iason activated it. He would push his hips slightly causing the vibrator to push into both of them. Cadeth would jump and look to Riki puzzled before he would push back. Sending another jolt threw Riki. And it began, the two would push toward one another to try and get the other off first, though with the ring, Cadeth had the upper hand. Riki was having to focus to push past the waves of the ring to keep going.

Iason watched amused, a finger rest on his lips, moving slightly with amusement. Watching his pet shiver and try to resist from Cummings. He would move his hand to turn up the ring. Watching Riki drop onto his back on the stage and gasp, arching his back slightly.  
>Cadeth took the chance and started to push back harder, causing the vibrator to push deeper into Riki, receiving a cry. Riki would shake his head as he would push back, moving to get his legs were he wanted before he would push harder and faster then the other pet, causing him he fall back as Riki had a moment ago, his body starting to twist and writhe from the pleasure, crying out. Riki smirked as he would pant, holding his own sounds in as he would push the pleasure on the fellow pet. He would glance to Iason who raised a brow and smirked to him, nodding. Riki grinned a moment before he would lay his head back and just let his body start to get lost in the pleasure as well.<br>Both men were lost in it, pushing on one another.  
>Iason's eyes grew as he seen both of them arch off the floor together and cry out, releasing together. A draw. Not something he expected to see. Though Riki's body would overwhelmed with the ring's waves through his member and within his body. The other pet would pass out from the intense pleasure from the g-waves. The light would dim on him, leaving Riki lit up... He won it. Or doing the judges stated. Riki's name, number, and Iason's name was announced before both pets were dismissed.<p>

Iason rested back in the chair in his office, the party went well. He was pleased with Riki, though the idea of him cumming the same time the other pet did not sit will with him. Jealousy? He would stand and move to the door to Riki's room, pausing he would just stare at the door. The sudden feel to punish the pet come over him. The want to hurt him. The want to make him scream.  
>'Make him hate you one again. Make him fear you.' Echoed threw the blonde's head. He would push the door open to find his pet asleep. Moving into the room he would grab him from his hair and rip him from the bed.<br>Riki would cry out in shock, stumbling as he was pulled to the floor. Iason had a death grip on his hair and was dragging him toward the room he knew his pet hated.  
>"What did I do?!" Riki cried out as he would dragged into the room and the door was closed.<br>'Make him hate you one again. Make him fear you." Repeated in the mind of Iason again as he would lift the pet onto a bed and strap his arms above his head and his legs bent up with straps that hung above the bed.  
>The pet was lay out on the bed like a woman would be if she was giving birth to a child. His legs wide and lifted, open. He would look to Iason almost panicking. He couldn't help but be scared.<br>"What did I do?!" He would yell at him again.  
>"Silence!" The order came from Iason and Riki stared at him shocked, watching him.<br>"Do you wanna know what you have done?" Iason would lean over the bed between the pets, legs. Jealousy, anger as well as the words in his head shown in his eyes and face.  
>Riki nodded to him as he would pull on the restraints that had his arms.<br>"You came with the other pet, you let him get you to the point. You may have won, but you were not meant to release until after he did." Iason would pull away and move to sit on the chair, eying the pet as he was. Enjoying the site, maybe more then he should. He would think a moment before standing and moving to get something from the table close by. An O gag, something to keep the pet's mouth open and allow the sound to pass threw it. Or even to force open the mouth for oral sex without having to worry about biting. A O gag like this was mostly used to force the mouth to be open so another could place their member inside, face-fucking the other without being bitten or the mouth closing, though this time, It would be used for sound  
>"Seeing as how you were not vocal at the party, you will be here. I want every sound to leave you and none to be held back." He would force it into the pet's mouth moving it to push open his mouth. .<br>Riki would whine as if trying to say something but it did not come out due to him being unable to move his lips or mouth. He would just watch instead. Iason would grab another item from the table. A vibrating bullet. He would move to lotion it with the gel on the table with his hand before moving to push it into Riki's body, though not turning it on yet. The switch lay on the table near the rear of the mongrel. He would then move to grab an item Riki was use to. The dildo, also slicking it like the bullet before moving to push it into him as well.  
>The bullet clearly had not fazed Riki but when the dildo entered him he would gasp, lifting his hips a little. The bullet was being pushed right against the nerves in his body and he knew this was not going to be good once it was turned on. The dildo was clearly added to push it deeper into him.<br>Flipping on the bullet, Iason would step away, watching Riki arch off the bed and scream at the overwhelming pleasure that wrecked his body. It was to much, he was seeing white and his body would not respond. His voice betray him, growing louder with cries as it kept going.  
>Iason sat back in the chair as he tighten the ring around Riki's member to prevent him from release. Watching, enjoying.<br>Riki let out cries that sounded like "Stop" But it was hard to even understand them. Letting his body lay back on the bed he would look at Iason, tears in his eyes at the intense feeling he was getting from the bullet being against the nerves. He fought to keep from shaking from making any sounds. But he was failing.  
>The elite only smirked, watching him. He was distracted by the site of the body twitching and spazing from the vibrations, he had not realized his own hand had moved to undo his own pants and beginning to stroke himself.<br>Riki's eyes would stay on Iason, watching him, seeing him doing what he was he would get an idea. The cries got louder as he would start to move his hips, in a motion that looked as it he was trying to get the dildo to move, his hips rocking back and forth, trying to tease Iason more. He wanted the toys out and Iason's cock feel inside him.

This went on for another 10 mins before Iason lost his cool. He would stand and move to the bed. Undoing the leg restraints and pulling on the arm ones to move Riki onto his knees off the bed and onto the floor. Riki would cry at the movements as the bullet would move within him. Closing his eyes as he tried to push threw the want to release. The feeling was in his stomach but would not be satisfied.  
>'Make him hate you one again. Make him fear you.' Once again repeated in his mind.<br>The gag was undone and pulled from his mouth and replaced with the blondie's member, he would start to push his hips into the mouth of the pet, his hands locked in the hair, pulling it as he would move his hips and Riki's head. He would watch Riki close his eyes as his mouth and throat was being fucked. Riki had coughed a few times around the member as it seemed to push down his throat, making it hard to breath, at the pace Iason was going, he didn't think Iason cared if he was to breath or not.  
>Iason would pull back as his release hit him, coating the pet's face and chest in the white liquid. Blue eyes would look down on Riki, narrowing.<p>

"You disgust me, look at you. I should just trash you and find a pet worthy of my seed. Worthy to be a pet for me, unlike you, you scum. I should have let you rot on the street as you were." Iason spoke to Riki, pulling away to sit again. Riki hung there, his knees on the floor and hands in the air, his head fell as he would close his eyes. The words hurt. He loved Iason and yet he was being spoken to as if Iason hated him. The vibrations made him numb, he could hardly feel them now. He would try to sit back, but the restraints held him up.  
>"Then do that... stop torturing me and find someone else" He would glare at the blonde and he shot up to his feet. The dildo and bullet would drop to the floor, Riki having pushed them out. He would turn to pull on the restrained, pulling enough to hear the leather starting to rip.<br>Iason smirked as he watched Riki struggle to get out of the restraints. But once the leather did rip, Iason was to him, pushing him onto the bed on his stomach. The dildo was replaced with Iason's member. He was thicker then the silicone toy so he was sure Riki would feel him. Pushing deep into him in one swift movement.  
>Riki lay on the bed wincing at the pain of being taken song roughly. He looked back at Iason before his hair was grabbed and his head was ripped back, Iason would lean down to lick his ear. Being taken so hard by such a size had caused him to rip. The blood lubricating Riki's inner walls.<br>"Is that so, Do you really want me to stop torturing you? You seem to like it." He would start to move his hips, slow at first, receiving a whine from Riki. It was too slow for the pet's liking and was more of a tease then anything. But right now, it just hurt. This was not how he wanted to be with Iason.  
>"I wont... You are mine and I will pound it into you." Iason would push his head on the bed, holding it there as he would lean back and begin pounding into the pet. Riki would cry out, even if he had the dildo and bullet in him, Iason was bigger. Being taken like this, the pleasure never came for Riki.<br>"Stop! Iason, stop this! It is not like you!" Riki screamed, echoing threw the room. "What happen to the gentleness you use to have? What happen to the...AHHH!" He tried to speak but a hard slap to the ass stopped him.  
>"The gentleness. Forget about it. I will never be gentle with you." Iason move until he released inside the pet, pulling away he would let Riki drop to the floor, turning to fix his pants he would leave the room, leaving Riki there, locking the door so the pet could not leave the very room.<br>Riki dropped to the floor, panting. He would move to lay on his side on the floor, feeling the cum and blood drip from his body and onto the floor behind him. He hurt, both physically and emotionally.  
>"Fucking prick... What the hell has gotten into his system?" Riki would sigh and close his eyes, relaxing a bit but the pain from his backside made that impossible.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Iason had left Riki in the room for the night. Leaving him to his own thing, laying there on the floor in pain. Sitting in his office all he could think about was the fact he had actually raped his pet. He could not get past how good it had felt, how the pet's mouth felt around him, how good it felt to be within his body. The blonde started to grow hard again just thinking about it. Sighing he would get up to turn in for the night. Going to his room to try to sleep.

"That's it my son, force him, use him, then sell him. In the end you will no longer want the pet. Break his heart. Make the scum hate you. Make the mongrel fear you." Jupiter would repeat all night in Iason's head as he slept.  
>Threw the night Riki lay there on the floor by the bed, crying. Over all, it hurt. Both physically to emotionally. His body hurt from Iason taking him like he had. The force. But his heart hurt too, he loved Iason, and he though Iason loved him as well. Though they never shared their feelings, Iason always seemed to be gentle with him, caring. But now, he acted as if he didn't care. Like Riki was nothing more then a pet.<br>The next day Riki sat up and sighed, looking around some. Once he was able to get up and move without too much pain, he wandered around looking over the toys and trinkets in the room. He had never seen the room before, this was the first Iason had taken him to it. The bullet and dildo still lay on the floor were they had fallen when they fell out of him. Picking them up he had thrown them at the door. The bullet had broken in half and the insides had gone all over the place. The dildo just slapped the door and fell, bouncing on the floor before rolling away. Tears welled up in his eyes again, his chest hurt. The knot in his chest would not go away no matter how many times he swallowed. It hurt to be treated like this now by the man he came to love and that seemed to love him. He turned to push all the toys from the table and onto the floor, breaking many of them. A few he picked up off the floor and threw them, busting against the wall and door. He was so upset.  
>"Damn it, everything seemed to be just fine and now be has become a...a ...a fucking prick!I hate this! I want the Iason back that was gentle with me, who seemed to care! Not this fucking blonde who is a dick!" He started to pull the toys from the wall and throwing them, pushing the bed over onto its side before glaring at them as i they had hurt him. Riki had fallen in love with the gentle Iason, and the words of the man now were tearing him apart, they hurt him greatly. Last was the chair, the one Iason kept sitting it. He moved toward it, picking it up and hurling it across the room, watching the chair bust and fall to the floor in pieces.<br>The door slid open, Iason eyed the items on the floor before raising a brow at the pet. He has picked up the broken bullet.  
>"Seems someone has had a fit." He moved to the mongrel and smirked, eying the mess around the room.<br>Riki backed from him and narrows his eyes. His eyes were red from the tears, cheek still stained with them. Tears even slid from Riki's face as he looked at the blond. The broken bullet was thrown across the room and Iason had a hold of him instantly, pinning him to the back wall by the neck, the pet gasping for air.  
>"Why have you become like this?" Riki managed to say hands gripping on to his masters shirt, trying to push him off. The grip on his neck hurt, though nothing hurt more then the feeling in his heart.<br>"Like what, my pet?" Iason smirked, seeing the way his pet was seemed to amuse him.  
>"Cold, abusive. What happen to the gentleness, the tender touches, soft caresses. You use to be so gentle with me, and now all you seem to be doing is hurting me, Iason." The tears fell from his eyes down his face and onto the gloved hands around his neck His hands gripping on to the shirt tighter, pushing on him, trying to get him off. Though his own strength was nothing to Iason. He wanted to feel the gentle hold of the blond again. The tender kisses and touches. All of it... oh how he missed them. Iason watched him, listening. Seeing the tears he would loosen his hold and lower him to the floor. Seeing Riki cry had caused something to click in him, it caused his chest to hurt. It as like the old Iason was fighting due to seeing Riki hurt like he was.<br>"Go to your room, I will have a meal brought to you." Iason would turn away from him, leaving the room, seeing Riki cry had triggered more then him stopping, but maybe a memory. It didn't take long for Riki to get up, pushing past Iason to go to his room. Shutting the door before doing the same to his room as he had the room he spent the night in. By the time the night came, Riki lay on a blanket on the floor, letting gentle sobs reck his body. Slowly drifting to sleep.

It seemed to had been about a month sense what happen took action, Iason kept away from Riki for a wile, keeping busy on work and other things. He thought it would have been best.  
>Riki set on the balcony on Iason's level. Looking out over the town. His eyes in the direction of where his home was. Tears slid down his face as he thought about Guy and his gang. Oh how he missed them. He thought about how things might have been if he had never run into Iason.<br>Iason moved out on to the balcony finding his pet there upset. He watched him, frowning when he had seen him like this. He hated to see the pet hurting. It was like the old he had kicked in again.  
>"What is wrong, Riki? Why the tears?" He moved over to him, lifting a hand to wipe away some from his cheek with a gloved hand. Riki flinched, though didn't push it away. The white glove soaking up the wetness. Before running through the black hair of the pet.<br>"I...Iason, Let me go see them... let me go see my gang... my friends. One day...please! It is all I ask for, one day with them." Riki moved off the ledge as he plead for his master to let him go for a day. He had even gripped onto Iason's shirt. Iason chuckled as he would pull his pet to him, caressing his face. The first gentle touch from Iason in a long time, Riki soaked it up.  
>"I can assure you, your gang if fine without you. I will not allow you out of here so close to a show. Beg and plead all you want. You don't need them, they were only trouble. Besides, there are things you are needed for here. Katze will need your help soon on bringing pets in for the auction. I am going to need you with me when we go. And I expect you to behave." The words were not exactly tender.<br>Riki frowned as he turned away, glaring out at the city. His arms crossed over his chest. He knew the answer, but still asked anyway. He hated the answer even though he knew Iason would say no.  
>Iason sighed and rubbed between his eyes, knowing all to well that Riki would not behave at the show now. Iason had denied him temporary freedom, Riki was bound to show his ass. Or even not listen to him.<br>"Fine, I give you three days with your gang. You will return to me without me having to hunt you down. If I have to, you will be punished." Iason would turn to the side, watching the pet as he turned to him with his mouth open. Riki was socked to hear this. Moving to Iason he would leaned to kiss his lips lightly before taking off to his room. "Thank you!" He yelled.  
>Iason had only smirked as he had felt the kiss, something Riki had never done on his own, it was also the first sign of affection fro the pet after everything that had happen.<br>"My pet..." He said before turning to look out over the town, fingers tracing the ring that was linked to Riki's.

Storming into Jupiter's floor, he frowned at her. Something was off and he was about to find out.  
>"What is going on, why am I feeling things I shouldn't be feeling? Urges I shouldn't have? Whats I shouldn't be wanting. And memories I do not remember doing? What have you done to me?!" Iason said as his suspicion rose, Jupiter had to of done something. Even his dreams were filled with forbidden things. Something was odd and it was not Riki. Riki acted as if things seemed to familiar. Like the relationship between them were more then master and pet. Even the kiss made him think.<br>"Nothing, my son. There is no need to worry." Jupiter started.  
>"No! Stop lying to me! What have you done?!" He yelled hitting the computer system before him causing it to spark.<br>Jupiter only looked down at him before the human like form moved across the room to the blonde. She started toward him.  
>"Go, take him!" Jupiter yelled. Guards busted into the room to grab on to Iason. It took a good amount of guards to secure the blond. "Iason, my highest Elite, The one I have chosen to be Head of my Syndicate. You will be reset as of tonight! Terminate that mongrel pet! I want him dead!" She yelled, the outside of the tower sparked with electricity. To all that was there and outside, they knew something was wrong with Jupiter. Rarely did the tower spark like this.<br>Iason glared at the woman who called him son. It finally made things clear, she had to of done something to him to make him forget. She was hiding something. Jupiter only smirked as he looked at the pissed off blond.  
>"No longer will that pet get in the way of your title. No more will I allow you to hold on to something that is bound to make you fall." Jupiter would turn away. She had someone to meet.<p>

Riki's bedroom door flew open, the guards storming in to snatch up the pet, though not without a fight. Riki kicked and fought to get free from them, but when a shock went through his body, he dropped, limp in the hold of one of the guards. He looked up to see a woman standing before him before everything went black.  
>Jupiter stood there, looking over the pet that seemed to have taken Iason from her.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Iason had found himself in a chamber, the glass door locked around him. His wrists were strapped to the frame behind him. He glared threw the glass at Jupiter. He had to get out. With his strength, he could rip the straps. Jupiter smirked as he watched the blond. She would finally get her way. Iason would be reset to be the Elite he made him from the start and that pet would be no more.  
>Iason pulled until the straps ripped, moving his hands up to start to hit the glass, waiting for it to shatter under his strength. Jupiter frowned when she seen him hit the glass so hard it started to crack<br>"Hurry up and turn it on before the glass breaks! Reset him!" She yelled to the medic.  
>But before the medic had the change to even turn the system on to reset the blond completely the glass shattered. Iason moved out of it and toward Jupiter. Push Jupiter into the computer, causing the body she was in to spark as well as the computer she crashed into.<br>"This is a warning Jupiter, do not tamper with my mind. You may hold the power of the laws over everyone, but there are ways around them. You are this close to loosing one of your 'kids'. I would easily take Riki and leave this planet. " Iason let her go before moving away, pushing past the medic and guards to start toward his penthouse.  
>Jupiter managed to stand, glaring in the direction the blonde went, the guards turning to follow Iason to retrieve him.<br>"Let him go, he wont find him there anyway." The threat for Iason to leave hurt her, even if he was an android. She seen her creations as her sons. To have Iason leave, all around them would fall apart.

Iason stormed into the penthouse, searching for Riki. He pushed into Riki's room only to find it empty. Frowning he turned to call for his pet.  
>"Riki!"<br>Nothing. No sounds. Iason began to rip threw his home to find the pet. Going from room to room, but the mongrel was no where to be found. Turning he ran to his office. The tracker on the pet ring, he would find him that way. Iason turned on the terminal before setting it to find Riki.

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Riki's light flashed, indicating he was just outside of the tower. He thought Jupiter planned to terminate Riki. But what would she be doing with him outside the tower. Was she taking him away to terminate him, or sending him away to somewhere else? Did she sell him to someone else? Could it be that she was setting him free? Iason had so much going threw his mind.

The droid guards that Jupiter had, took Riki down to the bottom of the tower, just outside of of the border of the two worlds as some would say. Riki just stared at them shocked, he was being let go. His eyes lifted to the tower. What about Iason? What was Jupiter doing to him? He eyed the tower. Even if he tried to go to find Iason, Jupiter would kill him.  
>"You better run kid, before Jupiter changes her mind."<br>With that, he clung to the blanket around him. It was the only cover Jupiter granted him. He eyed the tower one more time before hoping Iason would find him. Turning, he ran, out of Tanagura. Away from the towers, back toward what he had once called home.

Iason reached the bottom and outside, looking around. His pet was no where to be found, nothing. Frowning he would sigh push his hair back with his hand. He could not believe this, his pet was gone. He had no idea if Jupiter had him put in a truck and taken away or if they had let him go. Turning, Iason quickly returned to his penthouse, going back to the terminal to track Riki again. It beeped until it had located the ring. Top floor of the tower in Jupiter's room. Pushing from the computer he stormed out of his home to make for Jupiter.

Jupiter was back in her computerized form, seeing Iason enter, she grinned to herself. "Hello my son." spoke to him.

"Where is he... where is my pet." Iason snapped as Jupiter would move. A container set before Iason. The ring setting inside. It could be seen threw the clear lid. "I managed to override the ring. Riki, the mongrel... the scum is gone. It is time to find yourself a new pet." She would then vanish.  
>Iason started at the ring. Anger, pain, hurt. Emotion wrecked threw him like mad. He had no idea what to do now. Riki was gone and there was no telling where he was. Or if he was even alive. Snatching up the ring and set back to his pent house. Sitting in his chair by the fire with the ring in his hand. The penthouse was quiet...too Quiet. Aco stood by a pillar, just watching Iason. He felt like he was going to cry. What had he done? He didn't want this to happen, he was just following the laws. He knew Iason was about to cell him soon.<p>

About a year had gone by. Iason had gone several months before he had taken on a new pet. Though his interest in him was low. Other then training him for parties, shows and gathering, the pet spend most of his time doing his own thing around the house, or by his master's chair. The pet never protested, never talked back or refused to do as told. Iason grew bored, he had put in to sell the pet, and find a new.  
>"I want the list for the up coming auction. Put Jem on the list. It is time to trade him in." The list would come into view on the terminal. His hand rested on Jem's head as he looked threw. Jem looked up at his master, sad that he would be sold. But he wouldn't protest. Looking over it he would makes a face. None of the pets looked interesting to him. Maybe he would just go without once again. Like he had before he had obtained Riki.<br>"I guess I will just go some time without one." HE would move from his desk, waving the pet away him, to go to his room, laying on his bed he sighed. He missed Riki.  
>"Riki, where are you?" The memories had come back to him by now. The want and love he had for the mongrel were still there and strong as ever. He wanted Riki to be back with him. "Are you even alive... If only I knew." He whispered, closing his eyes. He could still see the pet laid out on his bed with him. He was about to start his search soon. Even if Jupiter was not happy about it.<p>

"Iason..."  
>"Iason... Iason open your eyes." Blue eyes flutter open, looking up at the black haired mongrel. His hand moved up to touch his face and push back into his hair.<br>"My pet." He would smile and lean to kiss him, only for a hand to come in the way. Iason blinked before shaking his head and eying Jem. Jem has come in to check on him. Hearing groans coming from his master, he was worried and had gone to check on him. Only for the elite to pull him in to kiss him. Though having put his hand in the way, to stop him. He sighed and pushed the pet away before getting up and yawning.  
>"This is getting to be too much for me..." He stood going to his office to get some work done. He couldn't even sleep without hearing Riki's voice or seeing him. He missed his pet so.<br>He sighed, eying the list of pets again. Ones that were going to be sold by others or new pets. He would stop, staring at one for a wile. clicking to open the file he would read over it. The pet was new, still in training. The face, eyes, mouth...everything... The pet looked just like the mongrel.  
>"Riki..."<br>Iason took a wile to stare at the image before pushing the file to read about the pet.  
>'We are sorry this pet has no current up to date files. There is no background information. Price set to... "The terminal went blank, as if someone was trying to keep him away from the pet. Iason had a feeling something was off. He didn't care what the price was, he was buying the pet. He looked exactly like Riki and he was about to find out why.<br>Iason stood an made his way to the where he use to find Riki on all the time. Putting his hand on the spot Riki always sat.  
>"I will find you..." He moved away eying the pack of smokes on the stand by the door. They were long forgotten. Riki's pack before he left, right where he usually left them. Always taking one outside and leaving the pack there. Though by now it was ruined by the rain and weather. Falling apart. Iason couldn't help but laugh and turn back inside.<br>"Riki, you left your cigarettes outside again, how many times must I tell you to bring them in, the rain will ruin them. I am not going to keep buying you them. One pack every two months, you lose this pace, I wont get you another one until the two months is up." He spoke as if scolding Riki. Though quite, he was sure only he heard it.

The day of the auction came around, as always anymore, Iason entered alone. No pet at his side. His own was up for sale again,just like the last few he had.  
>Iason was looking around for the pet he had seen that was a spitting image of his Riki. He moved from display to display, eying over the pets. They were lovely, but none to his interest. Stopping he would look at the one who was still in the casing. The very one that looked like Riki. Of course the pet was much smaller.<br>"Jupiter, have you snooped this low to have made a pet look like Riki..." He would turn away from it and move to sit. He hated this, sitting alone with no pet...no... No Riki at his side or in his lap. He was starting to grow bored of the gatherings.  
>The auction took way. Pet after Pet displayed and sold. Though once the pet Iason wanted come onto the display. It was as if no one wanted the pet. They all feared that it was Riki. Though the thought of taking in Iason's old pet was thrilling. None wanted to speak up. Iason's hand lifted. The only bid. This was not Riki... and why the rest could not see this, Iason knew.<p> 


End file.
